The Parent Trap
by Kandon Kuuson
Summary: When two twin sister meet unexpectedly at a summer camp, they plan to bring their parents together. But unbeknownst to them Jeanne Benoit, is determined to marry their father. Setting in motion their plan faster than expected. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in the TV show. They belong to Belisarius productions and CBS. I also don't own the idea of The Parent Trap which is a book and two movies. I also cannot take credit for the idea of a NCIS Parent Trap, that idea was Liat1989's. I have obtained permission to write my own version, so thanks to Liat for her kind permission and help._

_A/N: The idea of The Parent Trap has been running around in my head for quite sometime. When reading Liat's version, I thought it would be nice to try one myself. You'll just be reading The Parent Trap from a hopeless romantic guy's perspective. I would also like to say that the opening chapter is based on the first scene from __**Under Covers. **__Big thank you to EmyPink who has been a faithful beta for me and good friend. Thanks Em, I owe you more than you know. Enjoy._

**Twelve Years earlier, Honolulu, Hawaii**

**The Honeymoon **

Anthony DiNozzo sighed as the bell boy held out his hand for his tip. Tony pulled a roll of bills from his jacket pocket and pulled a ten dollar bill from his roll. Tony placed the bill in the hand of the bell boy, who had brought up the three suitcases, which now sat on the floor by the table? The hand remained where it was. _Apparently I have to tip this guy more than he's worth!_ Tony sighed again as he placed another ten dollar bill into the hand of the bell boy.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening!" The bell boy said as he departed the room.

Tony closed the door behind him. His eyes were alight as he turned towards his newlywed wife. "So, what do you think? Hawaii, home of Magnum PI!"

Ziva Esther David-DiNozzo walked in from the balcony. She looked strikingly beautiful this evening, wearing a revealing green dress that Tony couldn't keep his eyes off, and accentuated every part of her. "Not bad, I suppose!" Her words however didn't match her voice which hinted at something entirely differently.

"Not bad, she says." Tony grinned broadly at her. "As she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the fax machine and the mini bar…" Ziva walked over to the basket of fruit. She pulled a grape off as Tony continued, "…To the complementary basket of fruit. This is a perfect way to spend a honeymoon, sweetheart!" Ziva smiled as she watched her new husband walk towards the TV.

"Well, I hope it will be more than us watching movies," Ziva said seductively. "I was hoping for something a little more active!"

Tony was no longer paying attention as he opened the cupboard that housed the TV and pay TV channels. "Come on, big screen TV!" Tony said enthusiastically. "Wow, two hundred channels. Look at this. HBO, ESPN…"

Ziva closed the cupboard quickly. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"History Channel, classic movies…" Tony's mind was still focussing on the TV channels. Ziva grabbed him by the arm, pulling him along. "I take it you're not interested in the premium channels?" The way that Ziva was leading him towards the bed and the way she was looking at him answered his question. _You idiot, here are you worrying about movies and she wants more._

"There only one thing I'm interested in right now," Ziva whispered seductively. Even as she said it, Tony felt her hands guide him to her face. He bent in and kissed her. Ziva responded in a second. They locked together in an embrace. "Don't let me go, Tony!"

"Why the hell would I?" Tony whispered as he dropped the green dress to the ground and pulled her close. "It's…damn, Mrs David-DiNozzo, you're hot."

_A/N: If that sounds stupid and doesn't sound like either Tony or Ziva, let me know. I want this to be good. Plus I realise that it's not the same as the opening chapter of __**Ghostly Threat**__, which didn't exactly have romance, but there was a connection there. Please read and review let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in the TV show. They belong to Belisarius productions and CBS. I also don't own the idea of The Parent Trap, which is a book and two movies. I also cannot take credit for the idea of a NCIS Parent Trap, that idea was Liat1989's. I have obtained permission to write my own version, so thanks to Liat for her kind permission and help._

_A/N: Okay, so this is my interpretation of what might happen if Tony and Ziva had gotten together, had kids and divorced. Well, actually, it's only an idea so if this isn't what happens, I can live with it. Why would you want Tony and Ziva to divorce anyway? Enjoy._

**Tel Aviv, Israel, 12 years later**

"Tali," Ziva called as she pulled the key from the lock of the front door. "Tali, I have some news."

Ziva opened the door as her father walked through the door behind her, carrying a bag of groceries as he did every evening when he came to have dinner with his daughter and his granddaughter.

Chaim David shuffled into the kitchen with the groceries while Ziva walked towards the stairs of her apartment.

Tali appeared at the top of the stairs. She was the younger picture of her mother. Raven hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin and a natural beauty about her that made her look slightly older than eleven.

"Hi Mum." Tali came down the stairs slowly, she didn't look happy. "I know what you're going to say and I'm not going."

Ziva's eyebrow rose. "What was I going to say then, Tali?"

"That I'm going to stay on a Kibbutz for the summer," Tali bit, a little aggressively. "I just don't want you putting work ahead of me again."

Tali passed Ziva, slumped down on a chair and she began to sob. "All my other friends have normal lives. Their mums don't have to go off to other parts of the world and work for Mossad undercover or guard the Prime Minister."

Ziva sat down and held her daughter to her, deciding it was best to let Tali get everything of her chest. "For once, I want to leave Israel and go somewhere with you, just you and me."

"You are!" Ziva whispered sweetly into her daughter's ear.

"You mean…" Tali said, brightening suddenly.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, your grandfather has organised it. We are going to Montreal for the summer."

Tali was over the moon, Ziva hated what she had to say next. "I do have to work so for some of the time so you will have to go to a summer camp."

"What? Where all these American girls go? Tali asked quietly.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, you could learn some of these American customs."

"This will be just like being on a Kibbutz," Tali huffed and folded her arm. "You did this deliberately."

Ziva tried to hug Tali, but her daughter shrugged her arms away. "Tali, this is the only way we can be together this summer. I promise it will only be for two, maybe three weeks."

Tali rose. "I'm not going, you can't make me." Tali raced up the stairs.

Ziva rose to call after her. "Tali Emily David, you come back here this instant."

Tali leaned over the banister and shouted back at Ziva. "This wouldn't have happened if I had my father around."

Ziva was angry now. "Tali, you don't know what you're saying. He would have hurt you just like he hurt me. Now come down here!"

"No, you can't make me," Tali shouted back at her.

Chaim David appeared from the kitchen. "I take it that she didn't like the idea of going to a summer camp in America." Ziva nodded, she knew better than to get angry at her father or take it out on him.

Chaim sighed, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know she'll come round, she always does. She loves you too much to stay angry."

"Thank you, father. What would I do without you?" Ziva said, hugging her father.

"Many things," Chaim smiled sadly. "You know, Tali reminds me a lot of your sister, even sometimes Ari."

"Father," Ziva said warningly. Ari was a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry." Chaim kissed Ziva on the forehead. "I think you two should have sometime by yourselves this evening. After all, you only have two days before you go to Canada."

XXXXXXXXX

As the 747 El Air flight touched down at the International airport in Montreal, Ziva glanced over at Tali. They had both received tickets in the first class cabin. Chaim David had arranged the very best for the two most important women in his life.

"So, you're still mad at me, yes?" Ziva placed a hand on Tali's own hand.

Tali sighed and looked out the window. "No, I'm not angry at you. I could never really be angry with you. I love you too much, mum." Tali looked at Ziva.

Ziva lent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you to, Tali."

"I don't have to go to summer camp straightaway, do I?" Tali looked at Ziva.

Ziva smiled, "No. We're going to have a few days together, free to do things before you go. I told your grandfather that would be the only way he would get me to come to Canada."

Tali relaxed visibly. "That's good. You know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually missing Israel."

Ziva lent over and whispered. "I always miss it. I happen to miss it more when I know you're there and I'm in another country. I wouldn't trade you for anything, Tali!"

Tali beamed at her mother. "Thanks mum, I wouldn't trade you for anything either."

It took Ziva and Tali well over an hour to clear customs and collect their luggage. Once this was done, a member of the Israeli Embassy met them. He led them to a black car and drove them into the heart of the Canadian capital.

They spent another hour at the embassy as Ziva checked in with the local Mossad chief. Then the same driver drove them over to the Hilton hotel, where Ziva and Tali checked in.

For Tali, the next three days she spent with her mum went like a whirlwind.

The night before she was due to leave, Ziva found Tali standing by the window and looking out towards the south. Ziva stepped up behind her. Tali turned to her mum.

"Will I like America, mum?"

Ziva hugged Tali from behind. "Yes, Tali, you'll love it as much as I did all those years ago"

A/N: Okay, so that was an interesting chapter. I'm setting the scene still, but you'll enjoy the next chapter when Tali is to come face to face with Kate. Look out for it. Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in the TV show. They belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I also don't own the idea of 'The Parent Trap', which is a book and two movies. _

_A/N: A big thanks to Liat1989, who I first got the idea from and who had no problem with me writing it. Thanks heaps. I also want to thank everybody who has been reviewing so far, your thoughts and kind words are greatly received. Also big thanks to you, Em. Your support and help as a beta and friend has been greatly received a hundred times over and I can't express my thanks enough. Kandon. Please read and review and enjoy._

The black vehicle pulled to a stop in the car park. Tali climbed out, grateful that she had been shopping in Montreal and was wearing summer clothes more suited to the Canadian summer rather than Israeli climate.

The driver climbed out and pulled her suitcase out of the trunk of the car. He placed it beside Tali. "Here you are, Miss David."

Tali smiled at him. "Thank you, Jonathan. Thank you for getting me here safe and sound."

Jonathan nodded and he turned back to the vehicle. "You're quite welcome, Miss."

Tali walked through the car park and up the path to the registration hut. Above the hut stood a sign, _Camp Maple Grove._ Tali walked through the door and stood at the desk. A thin woman looked up from what she was writing.

"Hello dear…oh, haven't I checked you in already?"

Tali looked confused for a moment. "No miss, I've only just arrived."

The thin lady looked confused, then shook her head. "I've seen too many girls today." She brightened and looked at Tali. "Name?"

"Tali David," Tali said, reassured once again.

"Ah…yes here we are, David" The woman said, saying it the English way. Ziva had told her not to worry about it. She said people got used to the Israeli pronunciation after a while.

"Here is your map of the camp, itinerary and electives sheets. You are to be in the cabin called Pine Tree. So if you'll just follow me, I'll take you straight there."

Tali followed the tall woman out of the registration hut and down the path until they reached the cabin marked Pine Tree. The tall woman opened the door and guided Tali into the cabin. Two other girls stood in the cabin.

"Girls, this is Tali. Introduce yourselves and Tali, the girls here will help you out."

A Hispanic looking girl walked over and smiled. "Hi, I'm Teresa."

She indicated to the other girl who walked over and smiled at Tali as well. "This is Chloe. This is one of the best cabins to be in. I can tell we'll get along great."

Tali smiled, feeling at ease in her surrounds. "I'm Tali. I'm sure I will get along great with you both."

XXXXXXXX

Tali walked with Teresa and Chloe to the mess hall.

"You're lucky to be with us. Teresa's mother sends her candy every week," Chloe smiled at Tali as they grabbed a food tray from the start of the line.

"I don't think I can eat too much candy," Tali said shyly. Chloe and Teresa looked at her curiously.

"I'm a diabetic," she explained as both girls looked at her with surprise, which changed to understanding as they gathered their food from the centre table.

Tali looked at each dish in turn as she walked around the table. Teresa sidled up next to her. "This stuff isn't Kosher!"

"That's okay," Tali grinned at her new friend. "I'm not a practicing Jew!"

Tali turned to the table and was about to reach for a sandwich when another hand across from her snaked out and grabbed the one she was reaching for. Tali looked up to give whoever took a glare and immediately froze. Looking back at her with the same shocked look was someone who looked exactly like her! Chloe and Teresa grabbed some sandwiches and placed them on a plate before pulling Tali off to a table as far away as possible.

"Not good," Chloe said quietly to both Tali and Teresa. "That was Caitlin DiNozzo, or Kate to her friends. She's been coming here for the last eight years like me."

"What about her," Tali said, still wondering how Kate DiNozzo had the same face as her. "She looks so much like me."

"Yeah, but that is probably not going to endear her to you," Chloe said tentatively. She looked at Teresa.

"Yeah, she's known as one of the know-it-alls and bullies," Teresa said warily. "She just has her dad so she never really learned to be all that ladylike when it comes being nice to other girls."

XXXXXXXX

Cassy looked at Kate. "The nerve of her coming here with your face…" Cassy looked over at Sam.

Samantha nodded. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it!"

"What can I do, silly," Kate said tensely. "I couldn't go to the extreme of cutting off her face, can I…I mean…"

Their conversation was cut off by the camp director, Miss Maple; an older lady in her fifty's sitting at the table overlooking the rest of the tables.

"Girls…Girls…I'd like to have your attention please. Firstly, I'd like to say hello to all the girls here and I'd like to welcome you to camp Maple Grove. I am Miss Maple and I'm your director this year." The Girls clapped loudly.

Miss Maple continued, "At this time, I would like to welcome from the next camp over," She made a gesture in the direction across the lake. "Chief Eaglewood from Camp Mohican." The girl squealed at both Chief Eaglewood and the boy accompanying him, who had his head down shyly trying to eat.

Chief Eaglewood stood up and walked over to the lectern that Miss Maple was using.

"Thank you, Miss Maple. It's great to see girls enjoying the great outdoors like you lovely ladies." He looked over at the boy who hadn't looked up yet because of nervousness.

"Now why are we here…McGee!" Chief Eaglewood turned to the boy, who now rose to his feet. He was still looking down. He then raised his head and Tali looked at a very handsome young man about the age of fourteen, with black hair and a slightly gothic look too him.

"Camp Mohican respectfully requests a party with you girls," McGee said nervously. "We also thank you for accepting." The Girls cheered as everybody realised what the boy had said.

Miss Maple rose. "That's right, girls. We're going to have a party and a dance with the boys from Camp Mohican." The Girls cheered again.

Miss Maple continued once they had quietened down, "Just one thing, anyone who doesn't attend their compulsory clean up or keep their dorm tidy will not go to the party, so make sure that you do!"

XXXXXXXX

Tali sat on the decking in her swimsuit with Chloe and Teresa. They were giggling and enjoying the sun as they swung their feet in the water of the lake.

"Wasn't he just handsome?" Tali gushed at Teresa and Chloe.

Teresa and Chloe both looked at each other. "Don't let Kate hear you said that. She happens to have dibs on him. After all, she knows him."

"How's that?" Tali said, surprised by the answer.

Chloe sighed, "Apparently her dad and his parents work together at some Government agency!"

"Oh," Tali said and shrugged. "Well, I only made the statement. It's not like she has to know."

Teresa looked up. "Oh no, here comes trouble." Kate, Cassy and Samantha were heading in their direction in a canoe they had taken out earlier. All three pulled their legs out of the water. Tali could hardly stop staring at Kate.

"What are you staring at?" Cassy challenged Tali before Kate could say a word.

"I'm sorry, but…well haven't you noticed," Tali said, trying to explain. "We look very similar to one another, Kate and I that is."

"Turn you head," Kate said grinning. "Yep, look at that profile. It's the spitting image of…" She turned to Sam who nodded. "You know who…?"

"Who?" Tali asked expectedly.

"Frankenstein!" Kate laughed nastily.

Chloe glared at Kate angrily and acted, "Not Funny!" She shoved the canoe with all her strength. It tipped over, knocking Kate, Cassy and Samantha into the water.

"Come on," Chloe said, rising. "Let's go. I'm not waiting around for this catty girl."

Tali and Teresa followed on behind. "I've got a bad feeling about this!" Chloe warned the other two girls.

Kate wiped the water from her eyes and stood up in the lake, grateful that she had worn her swimsuit today. "That cow she's going to pay for that!"

_A/N: Okay, so what do you think? Comments would be greatly accepted. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters from the TV show. I also don't own the idea of the Parent Trap. Any Characters that are original are all mine. Thanks Kandon._

_A/N: Okay so I know it's been a while, thanks for all the reviews and I appreciate you all. To continue more of this I'll need you all to review. A special thanks to everybody so far who has reviewed. Special thanks to Cable Addict who has stepped back into the betaing role for this fic…thanks heaps, you are super, extraordinary…thanks heaps CA! Please Read and Review, thanks Kandon._

The moon shone as three figures, carrying a mixture of things in an old bath tub, left the warmth of their cabin and made their way across the campsite. Kate paused outside the door and looked inside at the sleeping figures inside and grinned at Cassy and Samantha. The three figures crept towards Pine Tree cabin; they entered the cabin ever so quietly. They quietly placed the old bath tub on a table and began to distribute the honey, toothpaste, string, water bucket and other various things. Kate motioned to Cassy and Sam to start on the other girls.

Kate stood over Tali and grinned down at the sleeping look-alike, "You're going to pay now!" Kate began to pour honey around Tali's head as she slept, while Cassy began to coat Chloe's arm with toothpaste. Sam began to unroll the string and rig it about the cabin quietly. Kate emptied the bottle of honey around Tali's sleeping figure.

As the other two girls finished Kate grinned at them and they crept out quietly. "Well that should be a warning to her and anyone else who even _thinks _of annoying me!" Kate said grinning in the darkness at Cassy and Sam.

Cassy and Sam nodded, Sam smiled back. "I can't wait for the show tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXX

The wake up call sounded over the camp, girls from every cabin exited their building all save for girls in cabin Pine Tree. Tali opened her eyes, she felt really exhausted from yesterday, and this camp was nothing like a Kibbutz…there was just so much to do. She rose and immediately screamed as honey covered her hair, arms and legs. The room was a string maze and she couldn't get out of her sticky bed.

Chloe awoke seconds after the scream and screamed herself as she realised what had happened, "Those cows, I knew they were going to do something like this!" Wet straw fell onto her head, while Teresa woke up with chocolate syrup in her hair. Tali screamed again as she got out of bed and began to struggle with the string that had begun to entangle her. Chloe looked up to see the old bathtub above Tali, "Tali nooooo…" She was too late with the warning and the old tub tipped and drenched Tali in soapy water. Tali let out a sigh of discomfort and looked about the room, Kate had got them bad and Tali, who was able to control her anger usually, felt like she could scratch Kate's eyes out.

Kate, Cassy and Sam were outside listening to the sounds from inside when Miss Maple walked down from the main hall with her judges. "Morning girls," She turned to the judges, "Let us inspect Cabin Pine Tree!" As Miss Maple climbed the steps to the door, Kate, Cassy and Sam ran back to their cabin laughing.

Miss Maple stopped as soon entered the cabin; it looked like a bomb had gone off. "Well some people won't be going to the dance!" Miss Maple said shocked, with an edge in her voice.

XXXXXXXX

The music blared out of the hall at Camp Maplegrove. From the hill above the hall, Tali, Chloe and Teresa sat watching the festivities. "I'm going to tear her hair out!" Teresa remarked for the sixth time this evening, which was not counting the fifty-two other times she had said it since they had been told they wouldn't be at the dance.

Chloe smirked at Teresa, "Just as well! Tali thought she had a chance with McGee!" Teresa smiled back at Chloe and then at Tali.

Tali ignored the jibe and sighed, "Well he is dreamy!" Her thoughts travelled back to him, the handsome young man about the age of fourteen, with black hair and a slightly gothic look too him. He had captured her the moment she had seen him. She thought about Kate, Tali knew that the cabin's messiness had been her fault. "I have an idea! Kate will live to regret what she did to us!"

"Yeah how do you propose to get close enough!" Teresa asked.

"Simple," Tali grinned wickedly, the way her mother always did. "The hall will be warm they will have to come out sometime. When she does we'll make our move!" Chloe and Teresa grinned at her and then stopped.

Chloe looked at Tali, "Um what were you planning to do?"

"Scissors and dresses don't mix very well do they," Tali said slyly as she pulled a pair of sewing scissors that she had nicked from the craft building. "It would be a shame to have an unpleasant draft wouldn't it?"

XXXXXXXX

The music stopped, Kate DiNozzo and Callum McGee walked out onto the decking of the hall. It was a metre off the ground and it had a rail around it. "So you like my dress!" Kate asked.

Callum rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably as he tried to answer the question. If there was something he had inherited from his dad, it was the whole McGee family awkwardness. "Um, yeah it looks nice…" Kate gave him the look she always gave him when she wasn't impressed with the comments he made, "I mean it looks great!"

Kate smiled at him, "Yeah dad bought it for me when he was in Paris last year…from Armani" Kate paused, "He always buys stuff from there!"

"Yeah, like I didn't know that!" Callum teased her slightly before she gave him the look that meant 'shut up now!'

Callum looked at Kate changing the subject, "So you're saying that there is a girl here at the camp that looks just like you! That's so weird!"

"And creepy," Kate said as the walked over to the rail quickly. "Cal, it's almost like she was my twin…I hate the fact that she looks like me."

Callum McGee shook his head, he had a younger brother Trent and they looked nothing alike. Where Callum was dark haired and was always considered to look like his mum. Trent always was told he looked like his dad, although Trent also had dark hair and he loved sitting in front of a broken computer and fixing it. "That is weird! I'd hate it if Trent was a twin…I would've probably killed him by now."

Kate hit Callum on the arm, "Cal…you wouldn't!"

Callum smiled a thin smile he hated his braces. Whenever he talked it was more like mumbling, braces were so un-gothic like, he hated them. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey I was talking to mum today…" Callum began moving on to a new topic when the awkward silence continued after his last comment.

Tali paid no attention to the boy she had fallen for as he talked with Kate. All her concerted effort was bent towards the destruction of Kate's dress. Tali was glad that her mum had helped her during the sewing homework last year. Ziva might not have been the best dress maker or clothes maker in Israel but she was handy with a pair of scissors when things went badly. The scissors cut as Chloe and Teresa watched on grinning and breathing quietly. Finally the last snip of the scissors and Tali pulled a large chunk of material from the back of Kate's dress.

Kate hadn't noticed as Callum now awkwardly gestured towards the hall again, "Kate, let's go back inside it's getting cool again out here!"

Kate nodded, "Yes I'm noticing that too!" Kate took Callum's hand and they walked back inside. Tali, Chloe and Teresa watched them walk back in. They burst into laughter as they got their revenge.

Kate and Callum were dancing as people began to look at the large hole cut out the back on Kate's now ruined dress. People were laughing as they finally caught sight of the underwear Kate was wearing…lacy black ones. Cassy was the first on to spot the destruction of the dress. Sam noticed it a second later and rushed over to Kate. "Katie!" Cassy stood close behind Kate as did Sam. "Did you know that you're underwear's showing.

Kate looked down and gasped, "Oh damn it!" Kate turned to Callum, "Sorry Cal! Will you excuse me?"

Callum looked puzzled, but he nodded, "Sure…everything okay?"

"Um, just had an accident!" Kate said apologetically. With that Cassy and Sam covering the cut out dress, Kate exited with nearly everybody inside the hall laughing at her. Red faced and at the brink of tears Kate made it out to the decking outside the hall where there were few people.

"How did it happen?" Cassy asked as she took in the destruction of the dress.

"I don't know!" Kate said looking around the deck , "Dad bought that for me!"

"Surely it must have happened here!" Sam pointed out, "She couldn't have done it any time before you arrived!"

The realisation struck Kate like a hammer blow, "I was on the decking…so engrossed with what Callum was saying!" Cassy and Sam looked each other. "Oh that slut! That filthy slut! I'll kill her!" Kate snarled as her sadness suddenly turned to anger.

"Serves you right!" Tali called from over the door of the hall. Chloe and Teresa saw Kate and headed for the safety of the cabins down the hill. "Leave us alone and stay out of our cabin if you know what's good for you!"

Kate advanced on Tali, Cassy and Sam hung back as they watched Kate. "You whore!" Kate screamed as her hand came down on Tali's cheek. Tali reacted in an instant, her own hand connecting with Kate's. Kate suddenly grabbed her and Tali began to wish that she had said yes to her mum about going to those self defence classes that had been running. They crashed through the open door and banged against the sound system playing the music. The sound system fell to the floor and everybody stopped and looked at the two girls fighting.

Callum looked dumbstruck, "Oh my…" His words cut off as Kate and Tali crashed into the table that held all the food. Cakes, jelly, punch and everything else on the table came sliding down the now collapsed table as the two girls rolled on the floor.

"Girls, girls, girls" Miss Maple called as she advanced on them both. Kate landed on the end of the table that was still up right and one cake attempted to fly to the moon. Gravity pulling it quickly back to earth and directly into the face of Miss Maple.

Finally the boys from Camp Mohican along with Chief Eaglewood and Callum pulled them apart. Callum looked down at the cake covered face, "You okay Kate?"

The girl looked at him with surprise, "I'm Tali!

"Callum!" Kate screamed, "I told you she's the look-alike!"

Callum shook his head, "Could have fooled me! I would've said you were twins!"

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter…it's a little long…please review the more reviews the faster I write this! Thanks again Kandon._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that are from the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story that are from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. I cannot take the credit for the idea, I must first acknowledge Liat1989 for her permission to do this since she started something similar. I thank her for her support and permission. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: Thanks to Cable Addict who has kindly donated some of her time to beta this work of fanfiction. Thanks a lot CA! Also please keep reviewing the more reviews the faster I will try to get this out for you. Thanks again Kandon._

The sun beat down as the whole camp tuned in to see what Miss Maple would do to Kate and Tali. It was only inevitable that it was going to be a public humiliation in front of not only friends but everyone at camp. They had destroyed last nights dance and Miss Maple was well and truly over being nice. "Tali David and Kate DiNozzo! You don't like each other very much do you." Miss Maple began, Tali and Kate glared at one another. Miss Maple continued, "Strange that two sisters would hate one another so!"

Kate's eyes widened, "We're not sisters!"

"I'm no relation to her!" Tali said offended at such a suggestion.

"They are aren't they?" Miss Maple turned to one of the disciplinary committee.

"No ma'am," The woman shook her head, "Just a couple of look-alikes!"

"Strange!" Miss Maple said as she looked at the almost identical girls standing before her. Then her voice hardened and she spoke "For the damage and disgrace you caused us all, you will spend the remainder of this summer, sleeping, eating, playing and yes, even working together." Miss Maple looked at the astonished faces. "Should you wish to complain please do so!"

"Miss…" Tali started.

"You can't…" Kate added.

"Enough!" Miss Maple demanded as the two girls tried to plead there cases over each others ever loudening voices. "You dislike one another so much. I say let the punishment fit the crime in the immortal words of Guilbert and Sullivan." Miss Maple smiled as both girls kept there mouths shut. "You will either survive and get along, or the rest of camp will be more punishment than anything we could ever devise!"

XXXXXXXX

Two days of silence had past, it was raining outside. Pots and pans dominated the scenery all over the place as rain dripped through the roof. Both girls continued to ignore one another while the rain brought them closer together. It was quiet in the cabin, very quiet. Tali sat on her bed reading a Meg Cabot book. While Kate was now making her side of the cabin her own. Kate was sticking up pictures of Zac Efron, Adam Brody and William Mosely. She looked at Tali as she stuck up a picture of Ben Barnes. Tali continued to read as Kate gave her a stare. The rain became heavier and roof began to leak far more. The wind suddenly picked up and rain now poured in. Pictures flew everywhere as rain and wind combined to destroy everything Kate had worked so hard to create.

Kate began to cry, as she tried to close the window. Tali moved quickly to her side and helped her pull the window shut. Tali turned to Kate, "Hey, are you okay!"

"Yeah," Kate gasped for breath as she continued to sob but it was lessening. "I just wanted this summer to be perfect…" She began to cry again, "I was so looking forward to everything…this is my last year at summer camp here."

"Why?" Tali looked surprised, "I thought all American kids came to these places."

"My dad…" Kate was tearful again, "He was offered a job in Europe and he's really considering it…" Kate gasped for breath, "My puffer where is it?"

Tali moved to her side of the room in a flash as Kate rummaged through stuff. "Here try mine, its just a normal Ventolin puffer." Kate looked up with surprise. Tali shrugged, "I'm asthmatic!"

"Thanks," Kate whispered as she took it from Tali.

"What does your mum think of you moving to Europe?" Tali asked as she waited for Kate to finish inhaling the Ventolin.

"I don't have my mum," Kate sat down dejectedly, "According to Aunt Abby she left a while ago. Gibbs, that's my God-father never, talks to my dad about her. Apparently he thinks dad was stupid for letting her go.

"That's sad!" Tali said empathetically, "I know I only have my mum and my grandfather and they never talk about my dad. Besides that they never talk about my uncle or my aunt."

"Why is that?" Kate looked at Tali with surprise, "My family is important to me and my dad…" Kate became teary again, "That's why I don't understand why he wants to move to Belgium…he can't even speak French."

Tali looked at the pictures on the floor, "Oh they look ruined!"

"Yeah!" Kate got off her bed and knelt down, "Oh, Adam I'm sorry!"

Tali knelt down, "Can we fix it?"

"No and he signed it for me too!" Kate sighed and sniffed. "I'm sorry Adam!"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Tali looked at the smiling face of Adam Brody. Tali might not have been living in the dark ages but her mother never liked her sticking pictures on her wall…besides it was her grandfather's house that they lived in.

"I wish!" Kate perked up at Tali's question, "Where are you from? I mean if you've never heard of Adam Brody. You must live in the backwaters of Africa!"

Tali smiled, "No, I live with my mum and my Grandfather in Israel. My dad was American, my mum wanted me to learn American culture seeing I'm part American. My mum is working in Montreal at the moment; she and I are flying home to Israel when I get back." Kate was looking at her strangely, "Oh sorry…my mum doesn't like me bringing pictures back into the house and sticking them up in my bedroom…its my grandfathers house."

"Okay, that's so weird," Kate looked at Tali.

"Yeah," Tali nodded, "She reckons I'm stubborn and as hardnosed as my dad."

Kate laughed, as she and Tali picked up more pictures that were strewn across the floor. "Yeah my dad, he thinks I act like my mum when I argue with him. That's not real often though." Kate looked at her, "What's your dad like? I bet you see him now that your back over here."

Tali looked embarrassed, "No I never met my dad. But my Mum always wanted me to see what he looked like…I do have a photo!" Tali rose to go back to bag.

"No its okay!" Kate said shocked at Tali's openness.

"I'd like to show you! It's not everyday I meet someone who has their dad and not their mum." Tali said as she turned and looked at Kate.

Kate gave her a small smile, "Yeah I guess…like with you and your mum and not having your dad about." Tali walked back and held out the photo for Kate to look at. Kate accepted it and looked. "Oh my!" Kate gasped as she dropped the photo and it fell to the floor.

Tali knelt down and picked up the photo. The photo always looked as if it had been cut in two, she looked down at it. It was a portrait shot of her dad. She looked at Kate, and gasped at her, "Are you okay you look pale!"

Kate looked at her, he hand was trembling her eyes were tearing up again. "That is your dad?!"

Tali looked confused at Kate, "Yeah!"

Kate rose from where she sat on the floor in the centre of the cabin. Rain poured in thru leaks in the roof, the wind blew outside. Inside the cabin time had stopped. Kate pulled a picture from her belongings. Kate gave a small yet uncomfortable smile, "I've only ever seen my mum once. It was on my dad's desk many years ago. He caught me looking at it. I haven't seen that picture since."

Tali looked at her confused, "Why are you telling me?"

"Don't you see?" Kate said looking at Tali with an exasperated expression. Kate walked over and handed over the photo in her hand. "This is my dad!"

Tali grasped the photo and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her dad. An older version of her photo but it was her dad. "Oh my…" Tali couldn't finish, she looked up at Kate! Tear beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "That means…"

Kate nodded her own eyes beginning to tear up as she looked at Tali, "That we're sisters!" Kate and Tali stood there allowing the information to sink in. Suddenly both girls were crying in each others arms.

XXXXXXXX

The rain had lessened but was still making the leaky roof drip into the cabin. Kate and Tali sat on Kate's bed. Kate held Tali's photo of there dad in her hand. Kate studied it and turned it over. "Did you notice this ever before?" Kate said handing the photo the wrong way round. "It's got writing on it!

Tali looked at it, "No I didn't. What does it say I can't read that!"

Kate laughed, "Dad always had bad writing." Kate looked at the writing, "But it never makes sense…look. '…love, this is when we were much…I will always…band xoxo'!" Kate shook her head. "I know where the other words are!"

"Where?" Tali looked at her in wonderment.

Kate fished through her bag and pulled a photo out handing it to Tali. "See!" Tali saw the photo of her mum. "Turn it over!" Tali turned it over and Kate looked at the words, "Okay he has written…um lets see. 'My Dearest….in love…remember this time…your loving hus…' Wow!"

"They must have loved each other!" Tali began to analyse the words as Kate stuck the picture together. "I wonder why they separated."

Kate looked down at the photo, "Oh my…Tali."

"What?" Tali looked at her confusedly.

"That's it!" Kate began, "Oh, come on you movie girl. Stupid!" Kate stood up, and began to pace the room thinking. Kate turned to Tali, "Let's switch places! Let's do the "Parent Trap!"

Tali wasn't following, "Kate, what are you on about?"

"Don't you ever watch movies?" Kate asked looking at her twin sister.

Tali rolled her eyes, "Yes!"

"Have you ever seen the Parent Trap?" Kate said smiling, her eyes glistening with a plan.

"Yes…" Tali's eyes widened, "Yes, I'm following, yes we can swap places and then at an appropriate time we can reveal our true identities. We can bring them together again. We can have our parents together and live like a normal family."

Kate nodded grinning at her, "Yes, Tali! I want to meet my mum and I bet you want to meet dad. We can swap!"

"How will we pull it off." Tali shook her head, "I can play you change my voice…" Tali stood up, "But I speak Hebrew…how long have we got before we leave?"

Kate looked at the calendar by her bed, "We have…" she paused to concentrate, "um…four weeks!" Kate turned to Tali, "Can you teach me enough in that time?"

"We can only hope," Tali said taking a long breath, "We can only hope!"

_A/N: Cool another chapter done. Please review if you want this to keep going. Thanks for reading…hope you enjoyed it. Kandon._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show. They all belong to Belisarius production and CBS. I also don't own the song this song is from the original Parent Trap (1961) and the song is __"__Let's Get Together" music and lyrics by Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman. Any original characters are all mine, I hope they are okay. _

_A/N: Firstly thanks for all the reviews that have been sent in so far. Please keep them coming, the more reviews the quicker this story is written. It is a real pleasure to write for people who enjoy reading and review this story so much. This somewhat of a montage to the Parent Trap, after I started working on the chapter and it just didn't seem to flow. Big thanks again to Cable Addict for her help on this story and to OzNCISLover for her Hebrew additions and betaing for this chapter thanks to both of you. Kandon._

Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Why don't you and I combine?  
Let's get together, what do you say?

"Tali, Tali!" Kate said for the fifth consecutive time in the last two hours. Kate rolled her eyes at her sister, "Tali, would you just listen for a little longer. If you forget everything I'm telling you then you'll get lost in YOUR own house." Kate emphasising the word 'your' as she made quotation marks with her hands.

"Sorry Kate!" Tali said looking at her sister innocently. Kate arched an eyebrow at Tali, who smiled, "Continue!"

Kate returned to the laptop, "Okay so I'll go over our house again, shall I?" Tali poked her tongue at Kate and then looked at the laptop screen before Kate could give her the classic 'Ziva' glare.

"It's ok, I think I've got the house all worked out," Tali said proudly.

Kate shrugged, "Ok then, it's your entire fault if 'I' suddenly forget my own house."

"I won't Kate," Tali said teasingly.

"Oh alright, then I think its time that you get to know about everybody." Kate said sighing.

"Everybody?" Tali gave her a worried look.

"Look you'll be fine," Kate said trying to be hopeful. Kate opened a new folder of photos on her laptop and started, "Okay, lets begin."

We can have a swinging time.  
We'd be a crazy team.  
Why don't we make a scene? Together. 

"Kate, Kate, are you listening?" Tali said tried to get Kate's attention as she looked around the food hall. "If you don't listen then you'll never remember Tel Aviv & that will give the whole game away. Trust me Grandfather David might have left Mossad but he still remembers everything and everyone."

"Sorry Tali," Kate sighed and turned back to her sister, "You can talk…how do you think you'll go if you call Uncle Gibbs and Aunt Jen…Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby or even getting Callum and Trent mixed up. Uncle Gibbs will know it's you straight away, he isn't that silly."

"I'm smarter then that Kate!" Tali said looking at her.

"Oh so you can remember everybody then?" Kate said looking at Tali, "Let's hear them then?"

Tali rolled her eyes at her sister, "Trust you to turn it back on me. Remember this is my teaching time and you still have to at least say something passible in Hebrew…that's going to be a trial and a half.

"Okay you made your point," Kate said none to happy.

"Okay then lets get Tel Aviv known to you so we can get you out and about enough so that you don't sit in front of that Hebrew speaking television," Tali said winking at Kate.

"I hate you," Kate muttered good naturedly at her sister.

oh, oh, oh, oh  
Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Think of all that we could share. 

Kate opened the draw and pulled a pair of scissors out, then out came the mirror. Kate smiled as she looked at Tali's long hair. Kate's hair was only the length of her shoulder, Tali had to look like her sister. Hair didn't grow that fast so they had to cut Tali's hair it was all that they could do. "Are you ready?" Kate said looking at Tali in the mirror.

Tali shook her head vigorously, "No!"

Kate looked at Tali in the mirror and crossed her arms and glared the way Ziva did."Fine let's call the whole thing off or better yet, why don't we just confess to mum and dad as soon as we touchdown at the airports…shall we?"

"I hate you!" Tali glared at Kate then shivered, "Why did you have to have shorter hair?"

"Cause I'm smarter then you!" Kate said taking the length of Tali's hair in her hand, "Besides Israel is so hot I don't understand how you could have long hair to begin with"

Tali closed her eyes as the unmistakeable sound of the scissor opening and the weight of hair disappearing from Tali head. More locks of hair fell, the as suddenly as it started the sound of the scissors stopped and then Tali opened her eyes. "Oh my god! I look exactly like you!"

Kate smirked at her sister, "Ah yeah…that's cause we're twins!"

"Oh real funny Kate!" Tali said sarcastically.

"Make a stupid comment…get a stupid reply!" Kate laughed at Tali as they began to clean up, "That what dad always says!"

Let's get together, everyday  
Every way and everywhere.  
And though we haven't got a lot,  
We could be sharing all we've got. Together.

Tali opened Kate's suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and Scarlet top, "Wow these will suit me. I love them, I'll wear these on the trip back to Washington! When I go to meet dad."

"Tali are you listening to me!" Kate said looking at her from her bed, "I still have to tell you about the cabin and everything that dad and I do when we're by ourselves."

"Sorry!" Tali said quickly as she dumped the clothes on the bed.

Oh! I really think you're swell.  
Uh huh! We really ring the bell.  
Oo wee! And if you stick with me  
Nothing could be greater, say hey, alligator.

"No, no, no," Tali shook her head in frustration. Tali was becoming increasingly agitated with her sister. It was there seventeenth lesson of Hebrew since the discovery of them both being sisters. Kate had been working hard but still she was finding it difficult now that Tali was teaching her longer sentences and phrases. "You just said," Tali bursting into laughter "_Eifo Ha'Sherutim?"1 _

"Yeah so?" Kate looked at her not understanding what the matter was, "I said it right didn't I?"

Tali laughed again and hugged Kate, "Yes you said it right. But I just said that I was Tali and I asked you whether or not you wanted to come around." Tali laughed again, much to Kate's annoyance, "You just asked where the Bathroom was instead of where I live!"

"Oh!" Kate said banging her fist on the bed, "I'll never get this right!"

Tali hugged her sister as Kate began to cry, "_Ein Ba'aya!"2_

"I know …_Ani Lo yodeiah...shela Kasha, metzchol, ve'mirgors_"3, Kate huffed as she wiped her tears away from her face.

"_Savlanut!_!4" Tali said hugging Kate again and laughing.

"What?" Kate looked at her, Tali rolled her eyes at her sister.

"You were just speaking Hebrew perfectly and you had the right response," Tali said smiling, "You just stuffed it up at the end but you'll be fine."

"Yeah, I bet," Kate rose to her feet and thought through her words again, "Tell that to Grandpa David!"

"Better for him to realise then mum," Tali said, smiling. "Besides he love us both!"

"He doesn't even know about me Tali!" Kate said giving Tali a stare that would have been Ziva all over.

Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.  
Two is twice as nice as one.  
Let's get together, right away. 

The end of camp now was at an end and both Tali and Kate stood in the main hall as both waited for their rides. Kate was dressed up in the one of Tali's sea blue summer dresses. While Tali was wearing the jeans and the scarlet top she had grabbed earlier on in the last four weeks of planning.

"Tali, Tali David your driver is here," Miss Maple's voice rose about the loud noise of vehicles and girls leaving.

"Okay I'm coming," Kate replied quickly.

"Right," Tali said quickly as she help Kate pick up all her things, "Now you remember, you need to ask mum where dad and her had their first date, what they had and what music they listened too. Women seem to remember these things better then men."

"Got it!" Kate said as she picked up all of Tali's belongings.

"Tali David!" Miss Maple called out again.

"Yes, yes I'm coming," Kate call out to her.

"Remember we want mum to come to Washington," Tali said as she help Kate with the last few things, "Israel isn't the right place for them to rekindle romance right now."

"Okay," Kate said a tear running down her face as she looked towards the unknown, "Wish me luck!"

Tali hugged Kate long and hard before letting her go, "_Baruch Hashem_."5

"Bye!" Kate said as she walked towards the car where Jonathon stood waiting. Jonathon smiled at her and took her things and placed them all in the trunk of the car.

"So Miss, how was camp?" Jonathon replied as he opened the door for her.

"Oh just super Jonathon," Kate said her impersonation of Tali immediately, "Much better then a Kibbutz!"

Jonathon grinned at the comment and looked back in the mirror, "What did you do to your hair?"

"Cut it," Kate smiled at him ash she lay back into the comfortable seat.

We'll be having twice the fun.  
And you can always count on me.  
A gruesome twosome we will be.  
Together, yeah yeah yeah.

_A/N: Okay thanks everybody for your help…here are some translations of the sentences in Hebrew._

Where is the Bathroom?"

It's Nothing!

I dunno, its hard, frustrating and annoying

Patience

God's blessing


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that appear on the TV show. They all belong to CBS and Belisarius productions. Any original characters that appear in the story are all mine so yeah. _

_A/N: Look I'm really sorry that I took so long on getting another chapter out. Please forgive me I'm getting very busy with writing other things, making videos and keeping the house up to scratch with the folks away. Thanks to OZNCISlover on NFA for her betaing help once again, it was very greatly appreciated, thanks Mish, I appreciate it Kandon. Please review and tell me what you think, thanks. Kandon._

Ottawa, Canada

The car slowed as it approached the traffic lights on its way to the Israeli Embassy. Kate looked out of the passenger window as the city grew large around her. She had never been north of the border before the furthest up she had been was a small town in Maine, which was where her Dad had built a small cabin for the quiet times when he was on leave from work at NCIS as Assistant Director of NCIS. Now she was in a whole different world and it scared her even if she was a tough kid like her dad always told her. Jonathon looked in the mirror as he took in the wide-eyed girl, "It's a big city isn't it Miss?"

"Yes," Kate managed to squeak out before regaining her composure, "Well it is just as big as Tel Aviv isn't it!"

"Yes miss," Jonathon smiled in the mirror at her. Before he began to concentrate on the road again as they drew closer to the heavily guarded Israeli embassy. Kate watched as he spoke into a radio, she barely heard what he had said, but it was in Hebrew. What she did make out was that Jonathon was informing them that Senior Operations Officer David's daughter was arriving. But after that Kate lost the words as he began to speak faster. The car pulled to the right as it entered a barrier type turnstile. Kate looked wide-eyed at the building that was the embassy and the gardens that surrounded it. The embassy was large enough to fit three full sized tennis courts into it and even throw in a 25 meter pool as well. The car pulled up to the front door and Kate stared at the beautiful French styled building in front of her.

Jonathon climbed out and opened the door for Kate to scramble out of the vehicle as well, "Welcome back to the embassy miss." Jonathon walked round to the trunk of the car, just as one of the servants walked down the steps toward her.

"Miss David," The female servant looked down at her and spoke in Hebrew, "This way please."

Kate nodded quickly followed the servant up the steps with Jonathon following along behind with her bags. They entered a marble floored entrance hall and Kate looked around astounded at the granite flooring. Jonathon looked at her, "You okay Miss Tali?"

Kate closed her mouth, she turned and smiled at him, "I'm fine. It's nice here."

"That it is Miss," Jonathon nodded as he looked around, at the works of art hanging on the walls, then he saw Ziva walking out onto the balcony and realised it was his cue to leave mother and daughter.

Kate caught sight of her mother, she took in the beautiful looking woman in real life. Her hair was loose and was hanging around her shoulders, the skirt and the blouse giving her an attractiveness that suited her. Kate was left standing speechless as Ziva moved quickly down the stairs toward her, "Tali!" Ziva smiled lovingly as she reached her daughter.

"Mum!" Kate replied as her tears welled up in her eyes and a joyous smile on her face as Ziva hugged her.

Ziva let go of Kate as she felt her daughter sobbing against her shoulder, "Tali, why are you crying?" Ziva looked gently into her daughters eyes.

Kate mustered all her strength to get rid of the tears and the emotions that she never felt until this moment. Kate wiped the tears, "I'm sorry Mum…I just missed you so much!" She was trying to be truthful, as well as trying to be Tali at the same time. She smiled at Ziva and her mother smiled back at her, "Oh I just have to tell you about camp. I loved it. Much better then the Kibbutz."

Ziva laughed, "Well let's hear about it. Then we might go shopping and see if we can find something for your grandfather, yes?"

Kate nodded and smiled, "What, oh girly clothes are so not me…" Kate caught herself, remembering that she was Tali. "Oh, this will be fun just you and me for the day."

"I think America may have rubbed off on you," Ziva looked at her for a moment after the slip up and looked at her for a moment before smiling at her and placed an arm around Kate's shoulder and laughed as they climbed the stairs, "Well I'm glad that you're looking forward to this. I know we rarely have time so this might be a nice."

"Well I do have some questions," Kate started as both Ziva and she climbed the stairs, "So it might be nice to spend time in Ottawa. Maybe we can even have a picnic."

Ziva smiled at her daughter, "Now that sounds like a very good idea Tali."

XXXXXXXX

**Washington DC, USA**

Tali sat nervously as the jet airliner taxied across the tarmac towards the terminals at Regan National Airport. Tali was not feeling anything like Kate as she sat quietly by the window of the airline. Tali looked as the air hostess arrived to talk with her, "Miss DiNozzo we're just approaching the terminal. Are you sure you won't need me to come with you?"

Tali felt awkward being called by her father's last name, but she rallied herself as she remembered that she was Kate, not her. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. My Dad is going to be there at the gate. He promised, when he promises something he always keeps it."

The hostess smiled at her and nodded, "Okay, not a problem, but if you need me Miss DiNozzo don't hesitate to ring for me okay."

"Thanks, I will" Tali smiled as she concentrated trying to be Kate again. She looked back out the window again as the terminal drew closer. Tali took a breath, "You can do this, he's your Dad for goodness sake." The seatbelt sign was switched off and the plane stopped moving. The passengers rose as one as one of the flight attendants began to thank the passengers for flying with them. Tali smiled at the flight attendants and thanked them, and then she walked up the gateway toward the terminal. Tali reached the terminal and she took in her father standing there, he looked older then the photo she had seen of him. His hair now greying but he still looked just as handsome. He stood there wearing an LA Dodgers t-shirt, he grinned as he laid his eyes upon her.

"Hey Katie!" Tony called to her as he waved at her and moved quickly toward her.

Tali looked at him totally astonished and filled with joy, "Oh my god….its him it's really him…my Dad!" Tali whispered to herself as she looked at her father.

Tony walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kate…you okay kiddo?"

Tali took a quick breath and tried to appear natural and to act like Kate, "Hey Dad!"

"Let's get your gear and then we'll go say hello to Gibbs, Jenny and Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby," Tony smiled at Tali, "What do you have to say Kate?" Tali nodded, still not sure how to act around her dad. Tony shook his head, "Kate what has gotten into you? I've never heard you this quiet since Gibbs smacked your bottom that time!" Tali went red as Tony laughed.

"Sorry dad," Tali replied, "I've just had a lot of things on my mind at the moment. But I'm really glad to be back." Tali smiled at him, "I missed you Dad!"

"Well that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy," Tony grinned as he pulled her close into a bone crushing side hug. Tony and Tali walked to the carousel as they waited for her bag, "Oh and I have a lot to talk to you too about, kiddo"

"Oh well I have got heaps to tell you as well," Tali hugged Tony hard, giving him a bemused smiled.

"Well I don't know what's gotten into you," Tony shook his head as he spotted her bag, "Come on let me get your bag Katie!"

"Dad!" Tali just remembered that Kate told her that she hated being called "Katie."

"Alright…alright, I'll stop right now," Tony said as he heaved the suitcase from the carousel, "What have you got in here, Kate?"

"Lots of stuff," Tali smiled at her father as he started to act like a big kid.

XXXXXXXX

**NCIS Headquarters, Washington DC**

Tony and Tali stepped off the elevator as the doors opened. The bullpen was deserted and Tali found it slightly strange and suspicious. No body was at their desks as Kate said they would be. Tali looked at her dad, "Dad, where is Uncle Tim and Gibbs?"

"Oh they're probably out looking for some criminal," Tony musing to himself as if it didn't matter, "We'll just wait til they get back in my office." Then he continued on through the bullpen and led the way toward his office off the bullpen and flicked on the light.

"Surprise!"

Tali screamed at being scared out of her wits and grabbed her dad around his waist. Tony laughed and looked down to see Tali crying. "Its okay kiddo," Tony said kneeling down in front of her, "Man what did they do to my little ninja? It's almost like they changed you from…" Tony sighed as he pulled Tali close, "Its ok sweetie, I just thought you'd like to be surprised."

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry dad," Tali finally managed as she settled down, "I…I just jumped out of my skin that's all."

"Hey, don't worry kiddo," Tony kissed her on the forehead, something he rarely got the chance to do because she usually hated any kind of non-teasing or love tap affection. Tali quietened down and Tony smiled, "Hey we're all happy to have you back. See!"

Tali turned around, as she took in the group of people that Kate had told her about. Gibbs and Jenny smiled at her off to the right, Ducky, Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby stood directly in front of her and Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Michelle stood off to the left. Abby was the first to rush up to her after seeing Tali burst into tears at the surprise, "Kate, are you okay sweetie." Tali had never felt like she would ever get any air into her lungs with the force of which Aunt was hugging her, "What did you do to your hair Kate?"

"I kinda like it," Tim said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know I hate to agree with you Probie," Tony said grinning at Tim, "But I'm inclined to agree with you."

"Oh you two shut up," Abby said quickly as she looked Tali up and down, "I think she looks more like her mother with her hair longer."

"Probably a good reason for her to get a haircut then," Tony replied, grinning at Tim and Abby. "Urgh…sorry boss!" Tony mumbled as Gibbs hand met the back of Tony's head. Tali was almost surprised by that until she remembered that Kate had mentioned that Gibbs did that to their dad.

"That's better DiNozzo," Gibbs replied a small smirk on his face before he continued, "I don't remember being the boss for the last two years!"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing, Jethro" Jenny said smiling at Gibbs, "I seem to remember Daddy but no Boss." Jenny was referring to their children Harley and Jacob; they were about fourteen and thirteen now. Jenny had married Gibbs only after Jacob had been born, and only at the insistence of Gibbs.

"Hi Gibbs, Hi Aunt Jen," Tali said in her best Kate way.

"Hey Kate," Gibbs smiled but there was a look that seemed to penetrate Tali's acting veil, it was almost as if Gibbs knew.

"So how was camp Kate?" Jenny asked a lot less knowingly but still, the look was there in her eyes as well almost as if both Gibbs and Jenny knew.

"Good," Tali replied before she felt soft yet strong hands on her shoulder and found Grandpa Ducky looking down at her, "Oh hey Ducky."

"How are you my dear," Ducky smiled at her his hair was looking far more grey and there were many more wrinkles.

"Oh I have so much to tell you all…" Tali said excitedly but, even before Uncle Jimmy said a word or Tali got a hug from either Aunt Jen or Aunt Michelle Tony interrupted.

"Sorry everybody, I know I said you'd get to see her more but," Tony paused as he looked at his inherited family, "But there is something I need to talk with Kate about. So we need to get home. So if you all feel like dropping by later tonight then we'll see you then." Tony motioned Tali to follow him as he headed for the door.

Abby hugged Tali again before letting go of her, but Tali could feel both Gibbs and Jenny's eye watching her as if they knew. Tali's courage rose up enough to dissuade everyone else, as she said goodbye "Bye everyone, see you all later. Make sure you bring me some hot tamales I've missed eating them." Everyone laughed slightly and Tony rolled his eyes, his daughter still liked the hot tamales.

"I've got some at home but before you eat anymore and get fat…" Tony grinned at Tali who glared at him the way Kate had showed her, "I need to talk with you about something very important." They stepped into the elevator, all the while Gibbs stood at the window of Tony's office with Jenny next to him a niggling suspicion and a gut that hadn't churned so much since the divorce papers had come through eleven years ago.

_A/N: Okay so we know at least two people so far already know about the Tali/Kate switch. I think it's quite appropriate that Jenny and Gibbs know. After all they are the perfect match aren't they? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Kandon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters that appear in the TV show. I don't own the idea of the Parent Trap that is already taken. Any original characters that appear in this story are all mine._

_A/N: My apologies for not getting at a new chapter sooner. I've had writers block and lack of motivation. I'm sorry all. Just so you know Kate DiNozzo is with Ziva and Tali David is with Tony DiNozzo. Please let me know what you think. Thanks heaps._

**Ottawa, Canada**

Ziva and Kate walked down the street of one of the nicest shopping areas. Hand in hand they walked together, mother and daughter for the first time. They were laughing and talking as they passed by flower stalls and clothes stores. "Oh, how about in here Tali?" Ziva asked as she and Kate walked into a boutique clothes shop.

"Wow," Kate walked in mouth open at the all the clothes that were through the store. Kate had grown up with her dad and they had rarely gone together to buy clothes. It was usually Aunt Jenny or Aunt Abby and they both had different ideas about clothes. Now she was with her mum and she was clothes shopping with her. Kate spotted a summer dress, racing over Kate grabbed the dress from the hanger. "What do you think, mum?" Kate asked as she placed the dress in front of herself.

Ziva looked at her with surprise, Tali usually was so quietly when it came to buying clothes. She was so different today, "You haven't been seeing a boy at this camp of yours Tali?"

"Mum!" Kate looked at Ziva as her voice rose. Kate cocked an eyebrow at her mum, "Just because I like this dress…doesn't mean I'm seeing a boy."

"I'm sorry Tali, I just thought…" Ziva smiled walking over to Kate and embracing her softly. Then Ziva and Kate's eyes met, Kate glanced away for a minutes as her mouth opened and then closing it again. Kate twirled around to look for another dress. Ziva smiled as she took the dress from her daughters hand, "You just seem to like shopping more now that was all I was trying to say."

Kate laughed trying to shake off the nervousness that was appearing, "I'm growing up…besides aren't clothes what I'm suppose to be interested in?"

Ziva smiled any nagging thoughts about her daughter deserting her as she held up another dress to Kate, "How about this one Tali?"

"How many dresses are you going let me get Mum?" Kate asked as her eyes widened as she placed the dress infront of herself as she looked at a body length mirror.

"Tali," Ziva voice becoming more parent-like, before she sighed and gave in. "Let's forget about how much today…this is just you and me."

Kate squealed excitedly earning a surprised look from her mother. Kate blushed before she turned and walked into the closest available change room. Once the door was closed Kate quickly changed, all the time muttering to herself, "For god sakes Kate, snap out of it your suppose to be Tali. Just because this is your first proper mum and daughter outing should mean you should get carried away."

"Tali, angel are you alright out there?" Ziva's voice carried over the door.

Kate took a deep breath in hoping she hadn't been heard before replying, "Fine, I'll be out in a sec." Kate stepped out of the small cubicle that was the change room and twirled in the sky blue summer dress she was wearing, "What do you think?"

"Very becoming Tali," Ziva smiled at her daughter sending shivers up Kate's spine. "You look beautiful."

Kate grinned at her, "Maybe you should try something on."

"We'll see," Ziva replied, before walking over to Kate, "Do you like that?"

Kate nodded, "Very much, can I have it."

Ziva smiled at her daughter, "I think so, I think you'll be wowing the boys in Israel soon enough." Ziva put an arm around her, "But I think you're grandfather would like that other dress you were wearing earlier."

"You mean I get both dresses," Kate beamed at Ziva, "But I never….I mean. Wow, thanks mum." Kate wrapped her arms around Ziva before letting go of her and returning to the changing cubicle, Ziva smiling lovingly at her.

XXXXXXXX

The wind was blustery as both Ziva and Kate stepped out of another clothing retailer. The bags in both Ziva's and Kate's hands swinging wildly about as the wind picked them up. Ziva and Kate struggled to keep the bags under control. "Tali, I think we should get out of this wind," Ziva shouted over the wind, "I know a nice place where we can go for lunch."

Kate could hardly believe her ears as Ziva spoke. _Wow, I didn't even have to intialise this setup, yes!_ Kate nodded at her Mum, "Sure Mum where is it?"

Ziva smiled at her, "Well if you can bear to walk a little then it's a short jump down the street. It's called Bacardo's and they have some of the nicest food in town."

"Don't you mean a short hop down the street…"Kate paused and groaned inwardly as she realised she shouldn't have corrected her mum like that, she continued. "What if it isn't Kosher?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't. You should know that by now." Ziva caught the look of embarrassment from her daughter. Ziva didn't realise that Kate was embarrassed about the fact that she should have guessed her Mum wouldn't have suggested a place like this if it hadn't been Kosher. "You okay Tali?" Ziva looked worriedly at her daughter, "Your not coming down with something."

Kate shrugged the hand off her forehead and recovered quickly, "Sorry mum, it must be the jet lag."

Ziva wrapped an arm around her and they walked down the street, "Come on, I have a lot of questions for you after lunch."

Kate looked up at Ziva, "You do!" Kate forced herself to calm down before she spoke again, "I do too."

"Good," Ziva smiled and hugged Kate close, "Then lets do it over lunch. I have so much I want to know about your camp." Kate hugged Ziva close as they walked as quickly as they could in the wind, trying to keep the shopping bags from flying away.

XXXXXXXX

A mix of old and new sounding jazz wafted through the restaurant as Ziva and Kate sat opposite each other at a table. The room looked quite elegant, dark timber floors, dark timber furniture with comfortable chairs, the draps were white and the table cloths were a mix of white and crimson. For a small but established restaurant like Bocardo's it was a very swish and well run place. The waiter had taken the order and returned with drinks in thirty seconds, he had talked to Ziva on a first name basis. Then the man had disappeared and Kate had looked at Ziva with wide eyes, "You know him by name?" _Only Dad does that_, the thought ran through her head.

Ziva smiled as she raised the Penfolds Shiraz to her lips, "Tali, I do that at home too you know."

"Yes, but…" Kate paused as she looked about as if looking for an answer. The music was making it hard to think, _Darn him why did he ever push jazz on to me_! Kate's mind whirled for a few seconds, "This is different we're not in Israel."

Ziva put the glass down, "Well I guess it's your father's influence. I mean I never liked Jazz before but the jazz here is one reason why I like it. Plus he was always telling me 'you get to know people and you establish good relations and you get good food' or something like that."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Oh, yeah I know what…" Kate caught herself mid-sentence, _I keep slipping this isn't as easy as it was suppose to be_. Kate decided to change tact, "Why are you bringing up Dad now. You never say anything about him."

"I'm sorry," Ziva took a sip of the Shiraz again, "I suppose your right."

"What was he like Mum?" Kate decided to speak, _While we're on the subject I might as well start digging._ "How did you meet him? What made you want to Marry him? Where did you go for your first date?"

"Why the sudden urge to open Pandora's vault!" Ziva asked put the glass down a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth. Kate ignored the idiom as her mother continued, "Why the intertest Tali? Why the sudden desire to know your father now?"

Kate shrugged like Tali taught her, when she wanted to get information out of her mum. "I don't know, suppose I meet a boy I need some direction don't I."

Ziva's eyebrow rose, "Just because you have DNA doesn't mean that he and I dated the right way. Or for that matter got married for the right reasons."

Kate used the Tali pout and crossed her arms, _She said it works every time let's see if she's right._ Ziva and Kate's eyes met, Tali had cautioned her on this, it meant that her Mum wasn't interested in saying anything. However Tali had told her to keep up the stare for as long as possible, because Ziva would say something just to appease her. "I think I have a right to know," Kate finally said as her gaze broke from Ziva's.

Ziva sighed as if she knew it was a losing battle, "Fine!" Ziva took a sip of the wine before she spoke, "Your father was or is a very handsome man. It has been twelve or eleven years since we have seen each other but, knowing him he has probably had many girlfriends since he and I got divorced…"

"But he did…" Kate started, forgetting this wasn't the time to defend Tony, "Sorry, how did you meet him?"

Ziva looked wistful for a moment before a little snort escaped. "It was a long time ago, your uncle Ari." Ziva looked pained for a moment, Kate knew he was a touchy subject but Ziva continued, "Your uncle Ari was setting up to kill your father's boss…"

"Gibbs!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, where did you here that name?" Ziva looked suspiciously at Kate.

"Oh that old photo at home in your office," Kate replied, grateful for Tali's information about the house.

"Oh, yes that photo," Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose, "You always were a bit of an inquisitive one." Ziva looked across at Kate, "So where was I?"

"You were explaining how you met Dad," Kate smiled at her mum, "Gosh he must have been good looking to have you interested in him."

"I will admit that your father was handsome," Ziva sipped at her glass hiding a small smile, "Sexy in his own way." Ziva shook her head, "Tali, I keep trying to tell you and you have me going off on tangents. You are becoming your father everyday."

"Sorry," Kate shrugged.

"It's okay," Ziva smiled taking Kate's hand in her's, before she continued. "Now where was I?" Ziva looked about for a second to remember. "Oh yes, I had arrived in Washington DC to be your Uncle's control officer. I was trying to prove that he wasn't a agent for Hamas or Al Queida. I arrived after one of your father's team members had been killed by your uncle." Ziva took a sip of wine and a smile passed over her face for she spoke again, Kate's eyes never leaving her mother's face.

"He was day dreaming the way he always did. He was imagining his partner naked." Ziva saw the look of shock on her daughters face. "Don't look at me like that, you said you wanted to know how we met."

"Yes but I thought it would be romantic," Kate said she was blushing, _Dad had never said anything like that to me those years ago_. She had been younger at the time so that might have explained it.

"Well it wasn't all that romantic," Ziva sighed, "In fact if I remember correctly it was very erotic sounding. Your father and I both flirted at the time, we insinuated a lot in the early days.

"Okay, too much information," Kate closed her eyes trying to not think through the scene. "Where did you go for your first date?"

"We went to an Italian restaurant called Martinelli's," Ziva smiled to herself. "It was a small out of the way place in Georgetown. I don't think I've ever had food like that since."

"How do you mean?" Kate looked at her quizzically.

"It was the nicest and most expensive Italian food I have ever had," Ziva smiled at her rememberance.

"What was the restaurant like?" Kate asked now taking mental notes, "What did you eat for tea?"

Ziva closed her eyes and thought hard, Kate's eyes never leaving her mum's face as Ziva tried to remember. "The drapes were red and white checked, there was the classic candle in a wine bottle, lots of bread sticks and there was a three piece orchestra playing _The Pearl Fisher duet_ as far as I remember. That song actually became a favourite of ours."

"What did you eat do you remember?" Kate asked anxiously

"I had a Greek Salad and your father had…what was it Grilled Salmon and Lemon Mint sauce," Ziva smiled to herself, "I don't think he ever ate that again."

"Wow," Kate looked at Ziva with awe, "The things you remember."

"You remember romantic things like that," Ziva smiled sadly before taking a sip of her Shiraz, "Let's not talk anymore about it Tali."

Kate had what she needed she didn't need to ask anymore questions. "Yes Mum."

_A/N: Okay so now we have a plan. The girls will excute that plan but somethings must be uncovered. So keep reading and everything will appear. Kandon _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS otherwise there would have been changes a long time ago. As it is they belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. _

_A/N: Okay so I haven't touched this story in two years but since I have received so many reviews from people asking me to continue this I felt that I should try. Thank you for all the reviews I shall try and write more. Okay so this is slight alternate history and you'll understand why soon. _

**Washington DC, USA**

The party was a great success as parties went although Tali couldn't remember so many names which almost got her in trouble. She was now sitting in the passenger seat of her dad's Audi R8 as they headed home to the condominium on the top floor of the Kennedy apartment building. She gazed out the window, watching the Washington monument in the distance as they drove through the now quiet city. Tony looked over at his daughter, "So what happened to all those long and boring emails I was meant to receive, huh?"

"We meant to write Dad, but we just got so busy with the plan and everything…" Tali exclaimed coming out of her gazing.

"We," Tony looked at her, "Who's we?"

"Oh, just a girl I met at camp," Tali recovered well, "We were stuck together and became very good friends."

"That's great kiddo," Tony grinned at her before he picked up her fingers, "Still biting your nails I see."

"Dad," Tali squealed earning her a look of surprise from Tony. Tali managed to collect herself before speaking, "I'm sorry Dad I should stop this horrid habit."

"Horrid!" Tony glanced at her, "Since when did you start speaking like a blue blood? Where did I send you a finishing school or summer camp?"

Tali laughed, "Sorry Dad."

"That's okay beautiful, I wish I could send you to a year-long camp," Tony teased her. Tali feigned outrage before laughing as her Dad continued, "You see I was able to play poker all night, I played a round of golf with Director Vance and spend time making uncle Tim's life a living misery."

"Oh Dad," Tali hugged him, the gesture taking Tony surprise.

"What did they do to my little girl?" Tony looked suspiciously at Tali. She gulped nervously, thinking she'd given the game away before he grinned at her. "Did they replace you with a Stepford wife?" (His movie reference) before continuing, "First I get Dad in my ear so often that I become deaf from it and then you're hugging me and speaking like a posh upper class Bostonite. This from the girl who wasn't speaking to me before you left for camp."

"Well I felt I was foolish," Tali tried to look humble and sorry for herself.

"Foolish," Tony looked at her sideways as they reached the driveway leading to the Kennedy apartment building. "You must have had too much sun." He laughed Tali ignored the dig at her expense. "Well, not matter what Kate I'm glad your home," Tony looked over at her, "You are one in a million, you know that?" Tali arched her eyebrow the way her mother did when she didn't believe what was being said. "Woah, the eyebrow I haven't seen that before," Tony looked at her almost shivering, before muttering, "She's turning into her mother more and more."

Tali looked confused, "The eyebrow?"

Tony shook off the feeling that he'd walked over a grave and grinned at her, "It's a look your mother used to give me. I called it the eyebrow; she usually did it when she didn't believe me or something like that."

"Oh," Tali teased him, "So you don't like it."

Tony grimaced before smiling, "I never did. But I'm warning you young lady. Don't copy her." With that Tony stopped talking a subdued feeling enveloped the car. It caused Tali to re-think talking about Ziva for the moment; it was obvious that she was a sore subject for her Dad. They pulled into the driveway leading up to the apartment block and both Tony and Tali climbed out of the car. Tony was the first to speak as he pulled her case from the trunk of the car. "Kate," Tony called as she headed for the front door she turned back to him, "Wait up for me." Tony was struggling with her case as he caught up with her at the front door of the apartment building, the door being held open their doorman Wally.

"Welcome back Miss Kate," Wally smiled as Tali walked past.

"Hey Wally, did you miss me over summer?" Tali smiled at Wally, Kate had mentioned he'd been there before she could remember.

"Yeah," Wally shook his good-naturedly, "You could say that. There were far less boys hanging around down here."

Tali was taken aback by that remark for a moment, standing stock still. "Kate, sweetheart I can't stand here all night," Tony prompted her into moving. They walked into the lobby where Tony dumped the case on the floor before hitting the call button for the elevator.

Tali beamed at her Dad, "Well you'll have to fight all those boys off again this year."

"Great," Tony rolled his eyes before grinning, "My daughter is a popular girl with the boys." Tony glanced at his daughter, as he had something to say, "Kate I have a confession to make…"

"You watched one of our movies you promised we could sit down and watch together," Tali interjected quickly smiling at him. Kate mentioned that Tony and she sat down on a Friday night, watching a new movie together on the Blu-Ray player. It was their Dad/daughter night and Kate had sat down and explained how she reacted depending on the movie. The elevator doors opened and Tony and Tali stepped inside, Tali looking pleased, "What are we going to watch together?"

"No kiddo," Tony rubbed the back of his neck nervously as hit button for top level of the apartment block, "It's not about our movie night. It's about…"

"Oh well that's okay then cause I thought it was something important," Tali hugged him, Tony decided he wouldn't bother. The elevator came to a stop a few minutes later as Tali still held onto Tony tightly her first real hug with him. The doors slid open quickly as they stepped into the landing outside the door to the apartment. This floor of the apartment building had one residence; it belonged to the DiNozzo's. Tony dumped the case on the ground before fishing out the swipe card. The unmistakable click of the door and both Tony and Tali were inside the house. Tali just stood there eyes wide and mouth agape. Tony walked past her but he stopped when he realized Tali was still standing there.

"Kate?" Tony looked at Tali who had now started grinning cheekily, "Hey!"

"What? Oh sorry I forgot how nice it is in here," Tali realized what she had been doing. She walked further into the house. There was a bark as Artie leapt off the lounge he'd been sleeping on and stretched before he trotted over to where Tali was standing. "Artie," Tali squealed excitedly at the little Border Terrier, who barked happily at her before she scooped him into her arms.

"Wow, um he never comes near you," Tony looked surprised, "What did you do on this camp?"

"Nothing, why?" Tali asked puzzled, Kate must not have mentioned that she never was this affectionate with Artie.

"They must have taught you how to become a dog-whisperer," Tony shrugged, "He always seems to growl at you nowadays."

Tali shrugged her shoulder, "Maybe that's it."

"Come one Kiddo," Tony grinned at her, "Let's get you all unpacked and then while I whip up my special dinner." Tony waited for the reaction, but nothing happened so he decided to prompt, "You know Fettucini DiNozzo."

"Wow," Tali beamed at him, "You're making dinner. Sweet!"

"Here was I thinking you were going to take over the kitchen like you always do," Tony muttered to himself, "Don't blame me when you complain to me that you're going to die from food poisoning."

"So," Tali started.

"So?" Tony looked at her as they climbed the stairs.

"Are you still taking this position in Belgium?" Tali asked, crossing her fingers that he was going to say no.

"Boy, you never give up do you? Here I was thinking after six weeks we had gotten over the idea of moving," Tony started, he stopped. He paused and smiled at Tali, "No, Kate we're not moving to Belgium."

"When did you decide that Dad?" Tali asked, Kate had told her that, that discussion had taken its toll on both Tony and her. The last time they had discussed it, it had turned into a shouting match and it hadn't been pretty at all.

"A couple of days after you left," Tony sighed, "I sat down one night and I decided that I was never ever going let anyone walk out of my life again. So yeah, I said no if it meant both of us being happy then I would stay in Washington." They reached the landing to the second floor as Tony finished telling Tali.

"I love you Dad," Tali wrapped her arms around Tony.

"Kate, you make me feel like Colin Firth in _What A Girl Wants_," Tony teased his daughter with a movie reference, he hugged Tali tightly, "I love you too Kate!" They held each other for a couple of minutes before Tony made the first move, "Right let's go unpack this suitcase, it weighs a tone with all your clothes and shoes." Once the case was open, Tony left his daughter to unpack. Tali finally put all Kate's clothes away into the sliding wardrobe when the doorbell went off. Tali reached the balustrade as Tony opened the front door. Tali ducked back out of view as the door opened. In walked an attractive woman, long light brown hair. She kissed Tony as she walked in, "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah Jeanne," Tony lead her toward the lounge, he paused turning toward the direction of Kate's bedroom, "Kate! Sweetheart you almost done up there?"

Tali walked back down the hallway before calling out, "Yeah be down soon."

"Great, I've got someone for you to meet," Tony called back, Tali appeared at the top of the balustrade as Tony lead the woman named Jeanne into the lounge. She waited for a few moments, then the sound of laughter exploded all around her.

"Garaat!" Tali muttered in Hebrew under her breath, "We are now monumentally screwed over."

O**ttawa, Canada**

Jonathon slowed the car to a crawl as it neared Macdonald-Cartier _**International Airport. Kate was nervous, she had never been a huge fan of flying and even with her Mum sitting beside her it wouldn't be a comfortable trip. She had never been outside the United States before and this was a completely new experience. But she was sitting next to her Mum and that was all that mattered. She'd be spending some quality time with her. The car slowed to a stop outside the International Departures entrance. Ziva and Kate climbed from the car. Jonathon pulled the bags from the trunk of the car making to follow after them. With Ziva leading the way and Jonathon bringing up the rear of the little group, they made their way to the El-Al counter. **_

_**After presenting their passports and boarding passes to the lady on the front desk their bags were immediately placed on the conveyor belt and disappeared. Ziva and Kate turned to Jonathon, it was Kate who spoke first hugging him, "Thank you Jonathon, I hope to see you soon." **_

_**Kate pulled away from the young man as he smiled, "I hope so as well miss." He turned to Ziva, "It was a pleasure Assistant Director."**_

_"**You as well Agent Meyer," Ziva shook his hand smiling at him, "Hopefully I won't need to be back anytime soon." Jonathon said nothing else he nodded to them both as a farewell before disappearing into the crowd. Ziva looked down at Kate, "Come on Tali, we better get to the first class lounge."**_

_"**First Class," Kate eye grew large as did her smile, "We're going first class, and you're the best Mum." Kate hugged Ziva tightly, "We never go first class."**_

Ziva laughed shaking her head, "We…who's we? I don't remember taking you on many plane trips."

Kate realized what she had said and decided to play the camp card again, "Oh what I mean is that when we were leaving camp the girls who were flying mentioned they were taking economy flights home." Kate shrugged, "I just thought that we'd be flying economy."

"Aha," Ziva shook her head, "Sometime I wonder about you my little princess." She grinned and hugged Kate, "Come one Tali let's catch our flight." The two of them headed in the direction of the El-Al departure lounge once they had passed through security and customs.

_A/N: Well you did see Jeanne just not as up close as I promised at the beginning. I'm going to have to write that in the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience. Kandon._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own The Parent Trap story or NCIS. They are owned by Disney and CBS, Belisarius Production respectively. If only, mind you I would have finished the show probably in season 5 and written it completely different._

_A/N: Big thanks to Kate who has been a really great Beta for me. Really appreciate all your help. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, since posting again I received so many reviews, so thanks very much. Please continue to review. Thanks again._

**Washington DC, USA**

The doorbell rang again as Tali was coming down the stairs to meet this woman that her Dad had somehow let into his life while Kate had been away. "I'll get it," Tali called as she leapt the last couple of stairs reaching the door. Swinging it open she got the shock of her life for a second but only for a second. Abby McGee stood there dressed all in black, "Kate, just who I wanted to see. Is your dad in?"

"In here Abs," Tony called from the lounge room.

Abby entered the apartment, "Tony I'm going to be with Kate upstairs." Tali remembered something Kate may have mentioned about her aunt. Something like, 'she tended to play the mother role when things were hinky'. Kate's words not Tali's.

"Okay, just don't take too long I want her to meet someone," Tony called back.

"Aunt Abby…" Tali started, but that was as far as she got before Abby yanked her forcefully toward the stairs. Tali was now really worried as they both moved up the stairs at fast pace. Had her aunt realized who she was, could her cover have been blown already she prayed it wasn't but she couldn't figure out what had her aunt in acting the way she was. "What's going on Aunt Abby?" Tali finally managed to say when the door to her room closed behind her.

"Kate, did you and Callum finally kiss?" Abby looked at her with pleading eyes, "Remember what I said, he isn't going to make a move…"

"Because he's just like his father," Tali interjected, thankful for Kate for drumming those words and several more into head. "As a matter of fact," Tali started seeing Abby's eyes light up, "No, another girl got to him before I did and spoiled the whole thing." It was true, but the other girl had been Kate herself.

"Oh," Abby sighed, before brightening, "Well that might make Trent a little happier that you've not attached yourself yet."

"Is he still in love with me?" Tali asked, Trent McGee was the younger of the two McGee boys, one year older then both Kate and Tali he had been smitten over Kate since he had started having hormones running through him. Unfortunately for him, Kate liked Callum, a lot.

"Let's just say when he went to Technology camp this year he wrote a poem for you," Abby sighed, "Reminds me of Timmy everyday. Even the fingersnaps."

Tali decided to broach the subject, "Aunt Abby, who is the woman downstairs?" Tali watched the expression change from Abby's usually perky self to a sarcastic one in moments.

"That would be your father 'love' interest," Abby smirked, before she sat down on the bed. She motioned to Tali to sit beside her, "There are a few things you need to know about the woman downstairs." Abby sighed, "Your dad, well he knew the lady downstairs a long time ago, he was working undercover and he kinda just fell in love with her…"

"What!" Tali interjected.

"Kate!" Tony's voice carried up the stairway to her room, "You okay up there?"

"We're fine Tony," Abby called back, "Just having the talk with her that's all."

"Oh…" Tony sounded flummoxed, "Okay then."

Abby smiled at Tali before whispering, "I knew that comment would come in handy with him one day," She hugged Tali, "Seeing as we had that particular talk a while ago."

"We did," Tali was lost.

"That plane trip must have taken it out of you," Abby's look of surprise changed to one of concern as she placed a hand on her head, "You're okay, no temperature or wooziness?

"I'm okay Aunt Abby really I am," Tali realized that this talk must have been very eventful by the way Abby had suddenly looked at her, "I'm sorry I'm just tired. That talk took us the whole day that much I remember and if I remember it was a lot of information to take in." That had been the way it had been when her mum and she had spent the day talking through the talk, she just hoped that had been the way Kate had reacted.

Abby shook her head, "I remember you freaking out on me and Aunt Jenny. Declaring to us both, that you never wanted to have a baby!" Abby hugged her, "But I think you've grown up so much since then."

Another burst of laughter from downstairs brought Tali back to why they were up here. "Aunt Abby who is the woman with dad downstairs, you started telling me before we got off topic."

"Maybe I just need my CafPow," Abby joked as she hugged Tali again. Abby hadn't had a CafPow since Trent was born. But then again once Trent had tasted one when he was a little younger he couldn't stop drinking them. He had become known among the parents as "Mini-Abby" it was all good fun but it was funny how things had been passed on.

"Anyway," Abby sighed taking Tali's hands in her own, "The woman downstairs her name is Jeanne Benoit and she's a doctor. As I heard it from your dad she went off to do some Doctors Without Borders work for years before she came back to Washington as Head of Tropical Disease at Georgetown University."

"When did dad start seeing her?" Tali asked quickly.

"Don't make me love tap you Caitlin DiNozzo," Abby teased as she was interrupted again. Abby sat there for a moment, "You're Uncle Tim did mention it to me one night before we fell asleep…um" Abby closed her eyes tightly before they flashed open, "Oh it would have been when you went away for that ski trip with school. Apparently they bumped into each other. I always thought it was somewhat contrived that they happened to be at Georgetown University Hospital at the same time for your dad's yearly lung check up."

"Oh the lung check-up," Tali thanked anyone out there that Kate had explained about the pneumonic plague situation with Tony. Her Dad had inhaled a dose of pneumonic plague before he had met their mum and he had yearly check-ups to see how his lungs were so that he could stay on as a field agent at NCIS. It had become a regular thing.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. I never did trust that woman," Abby muttered, "How appropriate that she comes back on to the scene when your dad is now the head of the agency and he finally got that inheritance from your grandfather."

"You suspect she is just after his money?" Tali looked at her Aunt.

"I suspect a lot of things. I'd dispose of her without leaving a shred of evidence if I thought it would bring…" Abby stopped speaking for a second before she continued, "Believe me, Gibbs has tried to tell your dad so many times that she wasn't good for him," Abby sighed as she rolled her eyes, "But I know how stubborn your dad can be. I think it might be because he's been Gibbs' little boy at heart," Abby laughed, Tali looked at her before her aunt continued, "That man would do anything for Gibbs, trust me he's done it before. But he can be so stubborn. I remember when…"

"When what?" Tali interest was piqued.

"Doesn't matter," Abby changed the subject, "So did you enjoy camp?"

"It was great," Tali grinned at her aunt, "Met this girl and became fast friends. We have so much in common you wouldn't believe it."

"Do tell…" Abby hugged her adopted niece as they sat on the bed.

"Sorry Aunt Abs," Tali squirmed out of Abby's arms, "Can't."

"Aww, come on Kate," Abby pretended to pout a bit. Tali hugged Abby.

"You'll just have to wait and see what happens," Tali added cheekily as she snuggled her aunt.

"Well until I see I guess we will just have to go downstairs to your father," Abby tried to threaten her. It failed.

"Come on Aunt Abs," Tali took Abby's hand leading her toward the door and down the stairs, "I want to see the competition."

"Competition?" Abby didn't understand as they made their way downstairs.

XXXXXXXX

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

The heat was something Kate didn't expect when she climbed down the stairs of the plane. As soon as she had stepped from the cool confines of the 747 it had hit her like a wall. But thankfully her mum had been walking a head of her and hadn't noticed the reaction. By the time they had entered David Ben Gurion International Airport, Kate had regained her composure and was looking all about her. Ziva turned to wait for Kate to catch up, "Tali, you okay?"

"Yeah, just glad to be back," Kate beamed at her mum. She paused as two men in dark suits strode over to where Ziva was standing. Ziva and the men talked for a few moments in hushed tones. Kate couldn't make it out at all and even if she had it was in Hebrew which meant that it would have taken her forever to translate it.

As it was Ziva broke from the discussion to turn to Kate, "Tali, let's get home it sounds like I arrived not a moment too soon," With that Ziva lead Kate and the dark suited men through the airport and out to a waiting Black Porsche Cayenne 4WD. The two men accompanying them were already placing their suitcases into the back as Kate climbed into the back seat with Ziva.

"What's going on Mum?" Kate asked a little uneasy now.

Ziva smiled at her daughter before kissing her on the temple, "Nothing, you worry too much." With that the car roared to life and merged into the traffic leaving Ben Gurion. As the car travelled further into the city Kate realized that she and Tali had been raised differently. Tel Aviv was on the Mediterranean Sea and it was, from what Kate could tell, a popular place to live in Israel. The car slowed as they reached the centre of the city. Travelling through the streets packed full of tourists and locals alike, heading down to the beaches, the car drove into the suburbs. The car slowed in the suburb of Rishon Le Zion and the vicinity of the house, before it stopped altogether outside the opulent looking house.

Kate climbed slowly out of the car mouth agape at size and splendor of the house. Ziva climbed from the car quickly after her, "Come Tali, I think someone will have missed us." Kate walked through the gate and up to the front door. Ziva opened the door and stepped inside the cool house. The foyer of the house was enormous; ahead of Kate were stairs that split in two. Off to the left was the lounge room and the right lead off toward the dining room.

"Abba," Ziva called, she paused and turned as the men in dark suits brought their cases inside. "Thank you, Aaron, Michael. I will see you both at work tomorrow." For a moment Ziva caught sight of Kate's face as she said those words. "Tali, are you alright?" Ziva took her daughters face in her hands and looked into her eyes.

"We just get back and you want to get back to work," Kate pulled away from Ziva, "What about me? I'm not back at school for another week and you have more than enough holidays. Why are you doing this?"

"Tali," Ziva admonished.

"No, I didn't come all this way just so you could come home to work," Kate yelled running upstairs.

"I thought I heard you call," Eli David spoke quietly as he entered the foyer from the lounge room, "My apologies I must have drifted off to sleep. But I think someone yelling brought me back to this world."

"I'm sorry Abba," Ziva sighed as she hugged him.

"Don't be my Ziva," Eli whispered, "I'm sure you must have felt the same way Tali does now when I was working at Mossad. It's only natural that she is louder and abrasive in that respect. She is only half you remember."

"Thank you Abba, I needed to be reminded about my ex-husband after my daughter just accused me of working too much," Ziva sighed as she moved toward the stairs.

"Ziva," Eli placed his hand on her elbow, "Let me talk with her."

Ziva smiled, "You are welcome to try. I just don't remember you ever being that caring before."

Eli smiled at the jibe, "I thought that was all forgiven. I may not have done that well with you but I suspect that being the grandfather may just give me an edge in this situation." Ziva sighed and walked into the lounge room leaving Eli to deal with his granddaughter.

Eli found Kate draped over the bed crying, something that Tali never did. Eli walked slowly into the room, "Tali, its grandfather."

"Saba," Kate leapt into his arm much to Eli's surprise.

"Tali…" Eli began, surprised more when Kate didn't let go of him. He had to chuckle, "For a girl who doesn't like being affectionate you certainly have missed me a lot." Kate relaxed and Eli led her over to the bed, "Now tell me why you got angry with your mother?"

Kate took a breath; she knew that if she gave anything away to her grandfather he would know she was Kate not Tali. "I just wanted to spend time with Mum. I didn't want her going straight back to work."

"You know how important her job is to Israel," Eli responded, "She keeps us safe."

"I appreciate safety," Kate nodded, "But I also want me to be a major part of her life. Not everybody else. I mean sometimes I think she wishes she never had me."

"Tali, do not say such things," Eli warned her gravely, "Your mother gave up many things for you. She lost so much on returning here to Israel. I remember when you were only a few months old. I'd find your mother down stairs sitting by the phone, she'd be crying. But in the end she made decisions that she will never live down, sometimes I think she left her heart in the United States." Eli pulled Kate to himself so that she nuzzled into him, "I will tell you something; you will never be replaceable in my eyes or your mother's eyes."

"I love you Saba," Kate whispered as she buried her head into his neck.

"I love you to my Tali," Eli smiled, "Tali, what are you doing?" Kate was sniffing his shirt.

"Making a memory I guess," Kate managed, "In years to come I can remember you and your words to me whenever I smell tobacco, peppermint and Old Spice. I'll think of you."

Eli Laughed, hugging his granddaughter again, "Your sense of humor is something I love about you Tali." He rose from the bed, "Come let's go down and see your mother. I'm sure I'll be able to sort something out with her." Kate rose from the bed heading downstairs toward the lounge room, leaving Eli standing at the top of the stairs stroking his face and musing to himself as he descended the stairs and headed in the direction of the lounge room where laughter now could be heard as the two most important women in his life were making up.

XXXXXXXX

**Washington DC, USA**

"You must be Kate, I've heard so much about you from your father," Jeanne Benoit smiled sweetly at Tali as she walked into the lounge room.

"Tony," Abby called from the entrance way.

"Yeah, Abs?" Tony turned from where he was standing, with a couple of drinks from the bar in the corner.

"I'm heading off I'll see you at work," As Abby walked into the lounge room she avoided eye contact with Jeanne. Tali saw the way Jeanne's eyes hardened immediately when Abby had walked into the lounge. Abby walked over to Tali, "I'll see you later Kate, you be good for your dad." Abby hugged her before giving her a kiss on the cheek, "You call me if you need anything."

"Don't I always?" Tali returned the hug, grateful that Kate had explained to her that whenever she needed a woman to talk to about stuff Aunt Abby was the one she always went too. She released Abby, letting her aunt leave, "Bye."

"See ya," Abby called as she left.

"Bye, Abs," Tony called after her, "Well I guess it's just us." "Oh Kate did you know that Jeanne is a doctor," Tony added conversation wise.

"I hear you want to do medicine when you're older," Jeanne tried to start a conversation with Tali, "Do you have a favorite field that you'd like to study?"

"I've thought about it," Tali had never thought about medicine in her life, she'd dreamed of being a writer or a journalist but never a doctor, she shrugged "I don't know really."

"Well last time you talked to me you wanted to become a pathologist like Uncle Jim," Tony cut in, he was referring to Jimmy Palmer who now preferred to be known as Jim now that he was well into his mid-thirties.

"Well, yeah but I really don't know," Tali sighed closing the book, "I think I'm too young to be thinking about careers. Anyway I still have my life of fun ahead of me."

Tali finished and Jeanne sat there in awkward silence Tony shrugged before he changed the topic, "You want a Coke or ginger beer Kate?"

"Ginger Beer, please Dad," Tali replied as she plopped herself down on the leather couch with a book in hand and began to read. Tony disappeared out to the kitchen. Tali did her best ignore Jeanne but the woman wanted to talk that much was obvious.

"So you're dad took out riding when we went out to the stables," Jeanne smiled, sickly sweet, at Tali, "I understand that Scarlett is your horse?"

"Oh yes, that sounds wonderful," Tali started, "But you know Dad he has so many women that he takes out to the stable all the time. Scarlett is so used to strange women riding her that I'm sure she wouldn't of cared." Tali decided to attack while she was on a roll. "I mean why else would Dad call himself the 'Italian Stallion', the thing about Dad is that he's a player."

"You don't say," Jeanne eyed Tali slyly.

"What were you girls talking about while I was away," Tony asked as he reappeared and flashed Jeanne a disarming smile.

Jeanne glanced at Tali who was now reading her book. "Kate and I were talking about many things." Jeanne smiled at Tali and Tali smiled back. She knew this was not going to be a pushover. It could very well derail Kate and her entire plan. She had to call Kate tonight, their plan hung by a thread! Jeanne Benoit could very well be the scissor that severed their parents forever.

_Author: I decided to make Eli not evil in this story mainly because it doesn't work and in reality most people only have a distorted view. Remember a man must retire at some point which will mean he changes hence why Eli isn't evil. So no flaming please_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the TV show, they all belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS. The idea behind parent Trap comes from both Disney movies of the same name, therefore I don't own that idea either._

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad people can see Eli not being evil. I'm not sure what would have happened if I had finished writing this before Enemies Foreign. Once again a big thank you to Kate who has been a fantastic beta thank you so much. Please continue to review._

**Washington DC, USA**

The alarm buzzed in Tali's ears, her eyes flying open the bed sheets floated through the air as she tumbled out of Kate's bed. Whipping up the summer dressing gown about her, Tali crept from her room and padded down the hallway before reaching the stairs. Descending the stair as quietly as possible toward the lounge room and where the home phone sat. Sitting down on her dad's lounge the cool leather sent a content feeling before she focused on the task at hand. Picking up the receiver she dialed the international code and then her own home phone in Tel Aviv. Sitting there for a moment, Tali was hoping that it wasn't her mum or her grandfather who picked up the phone.

"Shalom Tali David," The voice of the other answered, it scared Tali that her sister sounded so much like her, "Hello…Tali, Tali is that you?" Kate started as she realized who could be on the other end.

"Kate, wow you sound like me on the phone," Tali whispered as loudly as she dared.

"We'll we are sisters aren't we," Kate laughed on the other end of the phone, "Oh I found out a few things about how mum and dad met and their first date and…"

"Kate!" Tali voice rose as high as she dared it too as her sister continued to prattle on and started singing a song to her that apparently had been their parents song, "Kate, would you just listen for a second I'm trying to tell you something."

"Fine, what?" Kate sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Dad's got himself a girlfriend…" Tali spoke into the receiver she could swear that Kate had gasped on the other end.

"Break it up!" Kate snapped on the other end, "Do something about it. Just don't let this woman screw up our plans."

"But…" Tali started. It was easier said than done particularly when her sister was talk to her from half a world away and had no idea how devious Jeanne Benoit. "Okay, I'll try but Kate, please bring mum soon."

"Gotta go someones home," Kate replied back quickly, "Love ya Tali." With that the phone disconnected and Tali sat there for a moment alone. She sighed, it was time to get to bed. She'd worry about her dad and this woman Jeanne when she had time to rest and think about it a bit more.

XXXXXXXX

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

Kate hung up quickly before walking out of her grandfather's office, it was the only secluded place in the house where sound was depend which made it great to call someone, particularly when you wanted to be quiet for no one to hear you. Kate held a book under her arm, it was more obligatory than anything else she never read it was always movie. But Tali read a lot so making it look like she had taken a book from her grandfather's study to read was normal. "Shalom Tali," the voice of her grandfather caught her off guard expecting it to be her mother returning from her massage appointment. The massage appointment had been Kate's way of getting her mother out of the house to call Tali, her grandfather had been out and about at the crack of dawn this morning.

"Saba," Kate jumped before she laughed and hugged him, "You scared me."

"I've not had the chance to play spy in a long time," Eli chuckled as he held his granddaughter, "It's nice to know I still can be sneaky." He held her for a moment before Kate stepped away and he glanced at the book under her arm he smiled at her, "What is it that you are stealing from my library in the study this time?" He eyes alighted on the title written in Hebrew as Kate handed it over to him, "Fascism, Communism & Extremists By Yonathan Ben Ami, that is a most interesting choice for you to read Tali. Might I suggest you just watch some TV or a movie instead and we can both wait for your Mother?" He looked up at her and winked.

"Yes Saba," Kate felt relieved at the suggestion. She could swear that Eli David's mouth twitched a little as if he was smirking.

"Maybe we can watch a movie together you and I," Eli followed her into the living room, sitting down on the lounge, "What would you like to watch? A Disney movie or perhaps a romantic comedy like the one you like, what is it called?"

"Can we watch an action movie instead?" Kate asked, knowing full well that Tali would never ask to watch something like that.

"Very well," Eli kept his face impassive, "What would you like to watch Tali?"

"How about something like…" Kate thought for a moment, "How about _Executive Decision_. It's great Kurt Russell plays…" Kate realized what she had said and tried to correct the fault, "Well my friend suggested it. She's a real different movie buff."

"I see," Eli smiled walking over to the DVD cabinet "Well I think we have a copy. Otherwise how about we watch this instead." Eli pulled a DVD from the shelf presenting it to her, "I think this might be a movie we could watch together and enjoy. What do you think Tali?"

Kate accepted the DVD from her grandfather looking down at a young Lindsay Lohan's face, "The Parent Trap," Kate felt her stomach knot taking a breath she looked up and smiled at Eli David, "Okay Saba, let's watch it." Eli placed the DVD in the player, Kate sat down on the couch, Eli sat down next to her his eyes watching Kate's face.

"I think this will be an interesting movie," Eli smiled, "Don't you think Tali?"

"Yes Saba," Kate turning red even as the movie began to start.

XXXXXXX

**Washington DC, USA**

Tali awoke suddenly sitting bolt upright. Slowly she came out of the fuzz that had been sleep. Glancing at the alarm clock by her bed. "11:00am!" Tali gasped as she realized she'd been sleeping for five hours then her normal waking time. Climbing out of bed she pulled clothes from the wardrobe before racing into the bathroom. Tali stripped quickly showered and dress all in the space of ten minutes. Ignoring her wet hair she made her way downstairs.

Tony glanced up from his coffee as she reached the kitchen, "Hey, there you are Kate. Wow, pretty early for you on a Saturday morning."

Tali almost collapsed in shock as her Dad's words hit her with realization of what he had just said. She had been acting like herself, rather then Kate. Now she was scrambling for an excuse as she filled the bowl she had just pulled from the cupboard to fill with cereal, "Yeah, I wanted to talk with you before you left for…" Tali eyed the surrounds and finally saw her dad's golf clubs by the door, "Golf…you know how you were playing with Director Vance."

Tony grinned and shook his head, "Okay sweetheart." Tony walked around the bench kissing Tali on top of the head, "Now I have to get going but I'll see you later. We have a few things to talk about."

"Things?" Tali questioned still coming out of the stupor, "Like what Dad?"

"We'll have that discussion later," Tony headed toward the door even as the door bell rang, "I'd say that's gonna be the babysitter," Tony grinned at Tali's face full of indignation, "Hey Kate, cheer up it might turn out to be the someone completely unexpected." Tony opened the door, "Hey Boss."

The door swung open Gibbs stood there holding a bag of groceries and a backpack, "DiNozzo." Gibbs walked into the entry hall as Kate popped her head out to see who her Dad had sent to torment her, "Hello Kate."

"What do you think Kate," Tony beamed at his daughter oblivious to Gibbs watching her every move.

"You had me at Hello," Tali offered weakly as Gibbs stare felt like it was penetrating her very soul.

XXXXXXXX

The track wound around the hill, as Tali followed Gibbs up the trail. They had been walking for two hours with the promise that Gibbs would be taking them to a stream that only the locals knew about. This had never bothered Tali as her Mother had taught her enough survival skills that she could out march any new army trainee back in Israel. Gibbs would stop every so often to watch where she was and Tali got the feeling that he was expecting her to quit every step of the way. But like any one born to Ziva David with the tenacity of all the David women of the past and present she pushed on hoping to prove Gibbs wrong.

Gibbs paused to take a sip of water as he watched her back down the trail still continuing on vigorously, "You tired yet Kate?"

Tali looked up and smiled, "Not yet Gibbs, you'll have to try harder then that for me to give up. After all I'm a DiNozzo."

"I would've thought that might have prompted you to quit sooner," Gibbs whispered under his breath, "But I'll let you continue this charade Tali David." He secured his water bottle again and continued up the trail, Tali still waling steadily and with purpose after him. "Not far now."

"So we get to swim in this stream you've been talking about," Tali asked excitedly.

"Round the corner and you can dive right in," Gibbs called over his shoulder as he continued round the trail as the sound of water some way off began to carry through the forrest.

Tali continued onward now with more purpose and desire to see this stream as the sound of water carried to her. She lost Gibbs for a moment as he made his way through a clump of trees. But she plowed on following him in his wake. Passing through the trees an astounding sight met her eyes. White water cascaded down a small waterfall into a sizable waterhole, trees encircled the waterhole and the water was clear. Gibbs sat down on a rock pulling his pack off and sitting it in front of him. Tali dumped the backpack she had been wearing pulled her t-shirt, shorts, shoes and socks and ran toward the water in her bathing suit.

Gibbs looked up after a moment when Tali's scream reached him, he grinned to himself as he sat there on the rock. Tali stormed toward him fist clenched, "Why didn't you tell me it was going to be that cold Gibbs?"

"Well Kate," Gibbs looked up, "You're the one who thought I was talking about swimming." Gibbs pulled a rod and reel from his backpack.

"Gibbs!" Tali shouted angrily.

"What time of the year is it?" Gibbs countered.

"Summer time," Tali replied, "Which means it should be warm enough to swim."

"Aha," Gibbs stared at the rod and reel in his hands, "See the trees all around you?"

"Yeah," Tali decided to listen.

"The trees are above the stream as it comes off the mountains. Causing no sunlight and no heat to touch the stream. Meaning that the water is still cold even by the time it reaches here." Gibbs finished attaching the reel and line to the fishing rod. "So when you dove in you were expecting it to be warm like the Mediterranean. Which it isn't?"

"What? The Mediterranean," Tali tried to fain ignorance, "I've never even been there Gibbs."

"Hmm," Gibbs watched Tali as she squirmed under his gaze. "So Kate since we've gone fishing before what is it we are expecting to catch?"

"Fish," Tali answered weakly, "I don't know its been ages since you took me fishing."

"Yeah, a month is ages I guess," Gibbs agreed, "But when someone's taught you a couple of different fish names you don't forget them that quickly."

"Whiting," Tali suggested feebly, it was a fish she had heard her mother order at a restaurant.

"Aha," Gibbs shook his head, "Unless you live in Australia you aren't gong to catch that here." Gibbs eyed Tali like he was interrogating someone at NCIS. He said nothing and his face remained impassive he just looked at her. He paused for a moment from watching her as he baited up the hook on the end of the fishing rod. "Okay, so we're now ready to go catch some Atlantic Salmon."

"Great," Tali shifted on her feet trying to sound interested. Gibbs watched her a little more he made to say something and then close it.

"You know what the greatest skill to fishing is?" Gibbs asked handing the fishing rod over to Tali who accepted it warily.

"What's that Gibbs?" Tali looked at the fishing rod with apprehension.

"Fishing is all about patience, you have to wait a long time before you get a bite," Gibbs stated as he lead her over to where the water lapped at the shore. "When you do you know you've got one hook, line and sink. All you have to do is reel it in. Gibbs watched her face as he spoke the last couple of words.

"Well I have a good teacher," Tali smiled at Gibbs.

"I'm also a good listener," Gibbs countered with a knowing look waiting for Tali to spill the beans.

"Okay," Tali sighed, "Why is Dad interested in this woman? You told him to run away and he didn't. Why?"

"Talking to Abby have we," Gibbs snorted as he watched the float on the calm water bob up and down. "I knew this was coming the minute you met the woman." Gibbs exhaled heavily, "Your aunts both have a problem with this woman. But since…"

"Since Mum and Dad separated," Tali continued, "Yes?"

"Since your parents separated your Dad's been lonely. You see when you were little your mum was the liaison officer at NCIS. Everybody breaks rules or bends the rules to suit, your parents broke one my rules." Gibbs watched Tali's reaction to the information. So far she hadn't twitched a muscle.

"Oh you mean like Rule No 9 always carry a knife," Tali repeated one of the rules Kate had told her about at camp, "Or Rule No 4 If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best."

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head, "Never date a co-worker. Rule No 12."

"Oh," Tali sighed, Gibbs wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Tali so desperately wanted to spill her guts to him. "But why haven't you smacked some sense into him?"

Gibbs chuckled, "You don't think I've tried, Kate. I think he needs to smacked by something unexpected if you know what I mean Kate." Gibbs watched the line bob in the water, Tali ignored the playful jab, and realizing Gibbs knew who she was.

"Watch the finishing rod, we're about to get a fish on the line." The line went taught, Tali tugged at the line, Gibbs coaching her through as they went, "Now wind the reel in, slowly we don't want the fish to get away." Tali reeled a nice looking Atlantic Salmon in Gibbs caught it pulling the hook from the squirming fish and chucking it into the bucket by their feet. "That's a fish. Nice work Kate."

"Thank Gibbs," Tali beamed up at him, "I had a good teacher."

XXXXXXXX

"We're back," Tali exclaimed as she and Gibbs walked through the door with a bucket of fish.

"Hey," Tony walked out of the lounge before he wrinkled his nose, "Wow, Kate shower now. You stink really bad."

"But…" Tali started, she wanted to still help Gibbs. The more he was here the less she had time to here her Dad tell her that he was in love with Jeanne Benoit.

"I'm not gonna argue with you," Tony he grinned playfully, "We're going out for dinner. Just you and me."

"Really," Tali exclaimed, racing towards the stair she paused and turned, "What should I wear?"

"How about that dress I bought you last spring," Tony suggested. Gibbs watched Tali with a keenness that she realized he was analyzing the situation and waiting to see how she would react.

"No!" Tali said looking at her Dad.

"Worth a try I guess," Tony sighed, before looking at Gibbs, "I guess I should've expected that hey Boss."

"What d'you think DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled, "She's like you used to be. She doesn't want to be a lady. I think she enjoyed the fishing too."

"Oh brother," Tony groaned, "You mean she's starting to enjoy camping. I thought I got away from that. I guess no more staying at Martha's Vineyard for holidays anymore. We'll be slumming it in a tent." Tali slowly made her way up the stairs, she thought she could hear her Dad saying to Gibbs, "I'm telling her tonight Boss."

"Not a good idea DiNozzo," Gibbs whispered back as he watched Tali ascend the stairs, "You might not like the reaction you get."

_A/N: Okay I apologize in advance for the OOC of Gibbs and even Tony a little bit. As I haven't been watching NCIS because of the way Shane Brennan is destroying it. I haven't really got it down pat at the moment. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: You guys if you've been reading me for that long. You know the drill but here we go again. I don't own any of the characters unless they are original. Otherwise they're all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. _

_A/N: Thank you all for the comments you left last chapter. Some were straight out encouragement. Others were informative to the fact that I needed to change my vocab. That was greatly appreciated. Unfortunately, being Australian and not having any American's around to provide support. I'm just going to go with what I know. But I appreciate any more critique and well as support. For those of you who speak Hebrew, I recognise that the sentences that are in this chapter could well be incorrect. But I had to use the Internet to get these sentences and clean it up. Please Review. _

**Washington DC, USA**

Tali sat across the table from her Dad in Citronelle in Georgetown. It was an expensive restaurant that Kate had explained to Tali they only went to on special occasions. Tali looked around the restaurant, her eyes focused on the glass walled kitchen. The Michel the head chef turned and waved as he usually did, he and Tony had become good friends over the years. The waitress approached, "Good evening Director DiNozzo, Kate would you like a drink or would you prefer me to bring this evenings menu?"

Tony smiled, "Hey Kirsty, would you give us a second." The waitress nodded and disappeared, Tony's attention turned to Tali he watched face for a moment, "Kate?"

"Yeah," Tali turning toward her Dad, "What's up?"

"Okay Katie…" Tony took a deep breath, "I wanted us to come out as father and daughter so we could talk about…"

Tali could immediately see where Tony was going with everything he was saying. He didn't need to look as uncomfortable as he appeared to know that he was sacred to tell her…something but she could see couldn't read him well enough. "Did the President replace you as Director?" Tali looked worried.

Tony laughed it was all he needed to relax, "Replace your Dad. Yeah right!" Tony grinned at Tali, "You're funny kiddo!"

Tali used this to her advantage, "Okay so tell me about mum." Tali looked at him directly; Tony's grin wavered for a few moments but only a moment.

"Okay, well she was 250 pound, warts all over her face and drunk like a sailor," Tony teased Tali.

"Dad!" Tali reprimanded him.

"Okay, okay, your mother was amazing." Tony looked hauntingly wistful as he spoke before a smile broke over his face, "Attractive, a smile that made me weak and an ass…"

"Dad!" Tali snapped at him, shocked he was talking about his ex-wife like that.

"Sorry," Tony's smile disappeared, "Why this sudden fascination with your mum?" Tony looked at her for a moment.

"I just wanted to know what she was like after all I don't have a mother figure in my life and I can't expect Aunt Jen or Aunt Abby to be there for the rest of my life," Tali replied before shrugging. "I mean I got her DNA as well as yours. What if I was more like her then you know?" Tony stared at her as he unthinkingly took his right wrist in his left hand. Tali watched this gesture with surprise, "What are you doing Dad?"

Tony snapped out of it as he found Tali staring at him, "Oh well let's just say my last fight with your mother left me with a broken wrist as a couple of cracked ribs." Tali was horrified and it was obviously apparent, "Hey Kate, don't worry she didn't do anything I didn't deserve."

"So you and mum separated because you fought a lot," Tali recognized now why they weren't together. "So do you regret having me, Dad?"

"Oh Kiddo," Tony grinned at her, "Nothing can ever replace you."

"Love you Dad," Tali smiled back wistfully.

Tony's eyebrow arched a moment, "Since when do you ever say that to me? What are you up to Caitlin DiNozzo?"

Tali realized what she had said, "I don't know, you and me together. Nothing is going to get between you and I. Hey?"

"Well I love you too kiddo," Tony grinned, but just as soon the smile slipped away from his face. "Kate, I need to tell you and I don't want you to interrupt me."

Kirsty the waiter approached again, "Director, can I get you a drink?"

"Lemon, lime and bitters," Tali replied quickly.

Tony sighed before he looked down at the menu, "Ah, yeah just a Bud." Kirsty moved away from the table with the order. Tony made to open his mouth again.

"Dad, can we order I'm really, really hungry," Tali cut him off again looking up from the menu, "I'm thinking the Silver Hake tonight."

"You always have the Silver Hake," Tony shook his head, he was still recovering, "Kate, listen." Tali turned focus on Tony again, "Now, are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening," Tali smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye Kirsty was returning with the drink.

"As I was about to say…" Tony started.

"Here are your drinks Director, Kate" Kirsty placed the beer in front of Tony and the lemon, lime and bitters in front of Tali. "Are you ready to order?" Kirsty asked.

"Yes," Tali nodded quickly before her dad could say a word, "I'll have the Silver Hake." She looked at Tony, "What are you going to have dad?"

"I'll have the Lamb," Tony sighed, he was getting nowhere with Kate and she wasn't helping the situation, "Thanks Kirsty." Kirsty nodded, before disappearing again. Tony focused on Tali, "Right Kate, are your ready to listen to me now?"

"Why shouldn't I be listening dad?" she smiled at him. Tali was beginning to feel uneasy about what her dad was going to tell her. It wasn't like she didn't have an idea what he was going to say, but she couldn't keep putting him off. So she decided to put him on the defensive, "Are we going up to the vineyard, just you and me, no one else but you and I?"

Tony looked at liked uneasy at the last comments, "Kate how would you feel if Jeanne joined our family?"

Tali face remained impassive as she pretended to think. In reality her mind was beginning to piece together what her dad was already trying to say to her but she wasn't going to make it easy for him. Tali made a smile, "You mean I'm getting a big sister! Wow I've always wanted a sister. This is great."

"What! Wait Kate," Tony looked at her as Tali rose from her seat to the astonishment of Tony rushing off toward the kitchen where Michel was in the back. Tony placed his hands over his face in frustration as he watched Tali talking excitedly to Michel. "She's doing this on purpose," Tony groaned, "She's becoming her mother every day. I'd hate to know what she thought if she knew she had a twin sister already!" Tony shook his head before taking a swig of his beer, "What am I even talking about. I'm not even adopting Jeanne, I'm marrying her. Damn it, Kate!"

Tali watched as her dad rose from his chair and headed toward her and Michel as they continued to talk excitedly. Tony arrived at the kitchen, Michel looked up grinning. "I hear you're adopting Miss Benoit. I'd hate to think what she has to say about that, Anthony." Tali looked at them both with suspicion for a moment before returning to the excited girl again.

"You and me both Michel," Tony looked at Tali, "Come on Kate, we should probably have dinner." Tali followed Tony back out to the table. Kirsty brought the food out and casual conversation was held between Tony and Tali over diner. Tali knew it would only be a matter of time before her dad would bring the conversation up again.

XXXXXXXX

The door to the apartment opened and Tali walked in followed by Tony. Tali headed for the stairs preparing to get away from the situation that was about to happen. Tony wasn't going to let her get away. "Kate!" he called before she was half-way up the stairs, "I'd like to have a discussion with you in the lounge it's really important, okay?"

"Whatever," Tali sighed as she came back down the stairs. She plopped down on the lounge as Tony sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "What?"

"Was that attitude Kate?" Tony glared at his daughter.

Tali sighed, "Sorry Dad." She took his hand in hers, "You want to tell me this really important thing?"

"Remember how you thought I was talking about adopting Jeanne," Tony asked delicately.

"Yes," Tali's smile was very fake, "I'm really happy for us both."

"Well I'm not going to being adopting her…" Tony paused, "Kate, I'm…I'm going to marry her."

Tali sat there that fake smile frozen on her face for a moment. Terror, anger, frustration and the plan that she and Kate both had to get their parents back together was falling apart around her. "No!" Tali jumped up, "No you can't!" Tali continued to speak as she began to walk about the room, "You'll ruin everything."

"Kate," Tony started, trying his best to calm down.

"Don't call me Kate," Tali whirled around on her dad. Tony backed away for a moment, clutching at his wrist. He was about to speak again this time with more authority, Tali interjected. "I cut my hair and changed my clothes just to spend time with you," Tali started yelling as she ran her hands through her hair and over her clothes. "She said it would be fine…" Tali was beginning to lose control of herself, Tony had backed away bewildered beyond belief. _"Zh depeveq! lemh aney gem ba? heseteperetey beshebeyelek! qeyeyet vaney hheleyepev req kedey shavekel lheyevet ayetek, v'ekesheyev ath metheten 'em hayeshh hezat!"_*

"Kate!" Tony had recovered now. Tali whirled around as Tony caught her by both arms in an effort to calm her down. "Are you speaking Hebrew?" Tony looked puzzled

"I…I learned it at camp," Tali replied quickly hoping it sounded sincere. "I'm sorry," Tali inhaled, "I will have this discussion calmly and rationally." Tali sat down Tony sat down in front of her.

"And in English if you don't mind," Tony grinned at her for a moment as he brushed his daughters fringe from her eyes so he could look at her, "Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

Tali squirmed slightly under the question, "Nothing…nothing, just…" Tali took a deep breath, "You can't get married! You'll ruin everything! I hate you!" Tali rushed at Tony, who was totally unprepared for it. Tali raced up the stairs sobbing uncontrollably. Tony sat there dumbfounded, something that he thought she slammed her bedroom door.

"What did I do?" Tony looked about him, "I'm not a bad dad am I?"

XXXXXXXX

The door opened a crack as Tony stared back at Gibbs and Jenny. The door opened wider to allow both former NCIS members into the house. "Sorry to call you over here Boss," Tony sighed as he walked back into the large lounge room, "I sat down and finally told her I was going to get married to Jeanne." Tony rubbed his face with both hands as he sat down on the settee, "She went ballistic. I've never seen her like that before. Speaking in riddles?" Gibbs and Jen watched Tony carefully they glanced at each other as he continued, "I mean she spoke fluent Hebrew. What summer camp did I send her to this year? Learn a culture camp or something?" Tony shook his head, "She told me she hated me!" Jenny sat down taking Tony's hand as he continued, "She's never acted like this. But to say that she hated me? Where did I go wrong boss?"

"I'll go up and see her," Gibbs looked at Jenny disappearing quickly before she could say anything. Gibbs could hear Jenny consoling Tony in the other room as he ascended the stairs. His gut was churning a lot now; it had been telling him something from the moment that Kate had returned home. The fact that things weren't adding up or even sounding like Kate only confirmed to Leroy Jethro Gibbs that the girl in Kate's room was Tali. Gibbs reached the bedroom door and knocked.

"Go away;" Tali's voice replied to the knock on the door, "I have nothing to say."

"Kate," Gibbs called, "Can I come in?"

"Go away Gibbs," Tali replied again, "I know why you're here."

"Tali," The door opened a crack, then opened wider as Gibbs entered; Tali looked up at him from a photo album she was looking at. It wasn't one he'd ever seen before. Tali's eyes were red-rimmed as Gibbs sat down on the bed beside her. He glanced at the photo Tali had it opened to, "Your mum, she was pretty amazing when I met her."

"Really," Tali didn't sound enthusiastic.

"Yep," Gibbs nodded brushing the fringe out Tali's eyes, "Saved my life more than once."

"I know," Tali sighed and closed the album, "Uncle Ari, was going to kill you but she saved you." Tali sat up as Gibbs placed an arm about her shoulder, "I guess you're going to tell dad that I'm not Kate, he'll send me back to Israel and I'll never see him…" Tali began to cry, "I told him I hated him. Gibbs, I told my dad that I hated him."

Gibbs pulled Tali into a warm embrace, "Tali, I know. I know." Gibbs held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt, "Something might happen, someone might just inform their mum that they aren't Tali, forcing the mum and her daughter to turn up in Washington DC."

"What are you suggesting Gibbs?" Tali looked up at him.

"I think I know one person who could easily break up a wedding without even trying," Gibbs winked, "Trust me."

XXXXXXXX

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

Kate stirred as the alarm on her phone increased in volume. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the clock by the bed. The red numbers blinked back 2:00. Kate turned to look around the bedroom it was still dark, meaning that it was very early morning. Slowly and carefully she rose from her bed pulling on the dressing gown before carefully and silently leaving her room. Making sure she made no noise she crept down the stairs and headed for her Grandfather's study. She entered and closed the door behind her before walking quickly over to the phone and picking it up before dialling before sitting down in the chair by the bookshelf.

"Tony DiNozzo?" Tony's voice replied when the phone was finally picked up. Kate stood stock still she hadn't been prepared for it, "Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"

Kate disguised her voice as she spoke, "Hi this is Talitha from camp. Can I speak with Kate?"

"Yeah, uh sure" Tony sounded like he was looking for Kate, "Katie, I've got your friend Talitha from camp on the phone." Kate prayed that her Dad didn't put two and two together as she waited on the phone. The noise of the phone being passed over gave Kate some relief.

"Hello?" Tali asked over the receiver.

"I thought Dad was going to uncover us both just then my heart almost stopped," Kate blurted to Tali over the phone as she relaxed slumping into her grandfather's high back chair.

"Oh," Tali replied, "Well it's great to hear from you. I wasn't expecting anyone from camp to call. I'm just going to go upstairs." Kate waited she heard Tali mumbling to herself as she reached the top of the stairs and then the bedroom. Tali grunted over the receiver as she landed on the bed, "Gibbs knows Kate."

"Oh," Kate sighed, her shoulders slumping deeper into the chair.

"But he promised to help us," Tali replied quickly, "By not telling dad that we've swapped."

"What? Why" Kate asked surprised.

"Kate, dad is getting married to this horrible woman I told you about," Tali sounded like she was about to cry, "I'm so tired. He won't listen to me. Gibbs says the only person who could possibly stop this woman from marrying him is mum."

Kate sighed, "Okay, I'll figure out how to tell mum who I am right now I need to get back to bed." Kate yawned, "Night Tali."

"Night Kate," Tali replied before she hung up the phone.

Kate placed the receiver back on the phone before she rose from the large chair. Quietly she walked out her grandfather's office closing the door behind her. She crept down the hallway toward the foot of the stairs. Kate stopped stock-still. Sitting on the stairs in his pajamas and dressing gown was her grandfather. Kate breathed a sigh of relief, "Grandfather, you frightened me."

Eli David smiled, "I'm sorry I just had to wonder why my granddaughter was up this late?" His eyebrow rose looking at her closely, "I think you owe me enough of explanation as to why don't you Caitlin?" Kate laughed uncomfortably. Her Grandfather knew, just like Gibbs knew Tali was not Kate. The game was now well and truly over. "Now how do we go about sending your mother back to the USA?" Eli pulled his granddaughter into his arm. Kate embraced him, Eli chuckled to himself, "To think I've had my other granddaughter under my roof since you both returned. The last time I saw you, you fitted into my arms when I held you."

"I love you," Kate replied.

"And I you Kate," Eli held her in his string arms.

"When did you know?" Kate asked.

"I suspected something was up when you sniffed me," Eli kissed her forehead, "I really put it together when we watched that movie." Kate pulled away from her grandfather as he continued, "But Tali confirmed everything on that phone call, you see I was listening intently on the phone upstairs."

"Sneaky," Kate hugged him again as Eli laughed.

_*"This is screwed up! Why did I even come? I cut my hair for you! Kate and I swapped just so I could be with you, now you're marrying this woman!_

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I better start getting the parents together soon. So in the next couple of chapters Ziva will transform into an exotic mother of two. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: You guys if you've been reading me for that long. You know the drill but here we go again. I don't own any of the characters unless they are original. Otherwise they're all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. I know this to be the case as I think both Shane Brennan and Jesse Stern royally screwed Tiva over, I don't care if they are Australian._

_A/N: Big thanks to __**TheSilentShogun**__ for the idea in this chapter as well as __**NYT**__ for the Americanisms as they are a big help I'm going to go over every chapter if need be to fix them. The biggest thanks to Ziva DiNozzo-David, Kate you're an great beta for this story, even when I have a spaz-attack in the writing department. Just a reminder that I wrote this before Cloak/Dagger episodes in season 5 so that is why Michelle Lee isn't dead and is married to Jimmy._

**Tel Aviv, Israel**

"Tali," Ziva called as she stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a formal dark brown pant suit her, hair tied back giving Ziva a severe look and called down the hallway, "Tali, we're already late. I thought you wanted to come to this embassy party?" Kate stepped out of her room, her grandfather following after her as she stood for a moment in the summer dress that she and her mom had bought in Quebec. "Well, that does look very beautiful on you Tali," Ziva smiled and walking over and kissing Kate on the top of her head. Kate turned to her Grandfather who nodded some encouragement.

"I can't do it," Kate said finally, "The dress is lovely, but I want to go home."

"Tali, silly we are home," Ziva took her hand, "Now let's go; we're already late for the party at the embassy."

Kate pulled her hand free as did the accent as Kate spoke now, "Mom, I want to go home. I want to see dad and I'm tired of you loving me as if I were Tali and not me." Kate burst into tears rushed past her Grandfather, who suppressed as large smile as he caught Ziva's shocked expression.

"Kate," Ziva gasped her hand to her mouth as she padded into Tali's bedroom after her daughter. Ziva found Kate laying on the bed sobbing uncontrollably, Ziva sat down on the bed next to Kate. "Kate, I love you so much," Ziva ran a hand through her daughter's hair as she spoke, "I have never stopped loving you. You are my daughter and always will be." Kate rolled over to look at her mom with red rimmed eyes, "This does mean I have to take you back to your father."

"I'm so sorry we lied but I wanted to spend time with you and Tali wanted to spend time with dad," Kate sat up looking at her mom, "I just wanted to be with you…I'm…" Ziva pulled Kate slowly into a warm embrace. Eli smiled to himself from the door; Ziva looked up at him pleadingly, as if she was wrestling with her emotions as she held her other daughter.

Eli didn't so much come to her rescue as he walked into the room, "Ziva, why don't you let me and Kate have a talk?"

"Thank you father," Ziva felt Kate release her. Ziva kissed Kate on the forehead before she rose, "We'll talk soon. I'm going to call the Prime Minster and apologize that I can't make it tonight." Ziva paused at the door to look back at Kate, "You're much more important to me Kate." With that Ziva disappeared out the door leaving Eli and his granddaughter alone.

"I had to be honest, Grandpa!" Kate half-asked, half exclaimed wiping the tears from her eyes. Now that she was no longer pretending to be Tali she had started calling Eli Grandpa. Not that Eli minded, it showed a difference in his granddaughters. He was just pleased to have Kate.

"Well my dear," Eli smiled as he sat down on the bed, "I think that was the right thing to do. I'm glad your mother knows that it's you now." Eli looked at Kate's face, "Something wrong?"

"If dad is going to marry this woman," Kate looked at her grandfather with concern, "Then mom is not going to attract him back. But you just saw what she was wearing, he's not going to be attracted."

Eli chuckled to himself, "I think we'll wait. She has to first deal with the fact that it's you here and not Tali. When she finally decides to take you back to Washington, I will help you make the necessary steps to help your mother look desirable to your father."

Kate sat up looking at her Grandfather, "Grandpa did you like Dad?"

"No, not originally," Eli sat there quietly for a few moments, "Kate, there was a time where all I would ever hear was DiNozzo this DiNozzo that in reports from your mother. Other times it was other Mossad agents in the US who would talk about your father. Then, he killed one of my men…"

"Dad would have done it in self-defense," Kate interjected.

"Yes my Kate, he did do it in self-defense, but I was too blind at the time to see that," Eli sighed and put his arm around Kate's shoulder. "I ordered your mother to come home to complete a job for me. She got captured; your father with Gibbs and your uncle Tim saved her. I went to Washington a year later, it was only after that trip that I finally saw what your mother saw in your father. Then…"

"Then they got married and they had us..." Kate started.

Eli laughed, "You will interrupt me Kate," Eli pulled his granddaughter into a hug, "Right, now your mother has to decide in her mind when to take you back to Washington we'll plan to get her dressing sexier and much more attractively when that happens. It sounds like this other woman is a handful."

"I like that idea," Kate giggled, "I can't wait to see the look on mom's face when you tell her."

Eli laughed again, "She'll react like she used too. Yelling and accusing. You know sometimes on the occasion I miss that with her it reminds me of your grandmother."

XXXXXXXX

**Washington DC, USA**

The doorbell rang; Tony rose from the recliner cup of coffee in hand as he exited in the living room, the sound of the Good Morning America on the TV carried on out into the hallway as he reached front door. Tony opened the door, "Morning Boss!"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs nodded as the younger man stepped back to let him in "Where's the girl?"

"As far as I know still asleep in bed," Tony sighed as he took a sip of his steaming coffee, "Do you know, I walked in on her playing with Artie on the bed last night? I thought that dog hated her."

"So did I," Gibbs smirked to himself.

Tony headed toward the kitchen Gibbs following, "You want a coffee boss?" Tony grimaced for a moment as a hand connected with the back of his head.

"When you start making better coffee I'll answer that question," Gibbs shook his head.

"Sorry Boss," Tony muttered before he cringed as he went into his automatic reaction when Gibbs would swat him on the head for apologizing.

"I gave up trying to correct that long ago DiNozzo," Gibbs walked to the fridge pulling the orange juice out and pouring some. "Got a call from Abby asking if I'd come into the lab today. Thought I'd take Kate in with me if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure" Tony nodded before shrugging; "I mean, I'm still on my annual leave, plus I'm meeting Jeanne for lunch. Tony took a sip on the coffee in his hand, "You know Kate hasn't been talking since I told her I was getting married."

"Girls are like that," Gibbs smiled, "I think she may have learnt that from her Abby. It sounds very much like something she would do."

"Well, you can take her with you today. She's not exactly very happy with me at the moment." Tony pulled a bowl out of the cupboard, "Besides it would be nice for her to do something. She's been reading books the last two days. I thought she hated reading. She can't have become someone I hardly know so quickly surely. It makes me feel like Brian Keith from the Parent Trap or something."

Gibbs grinned to himself, "I doubt that DiNozzo."

"I guess your right Boss," Tony sighed as he filled the bowl with cereal.

"I'll go and wake Kate," Gibbs turned heading out of the kitchen, "The quicker I get to Abby's lab the quicker I can tell her what I've learned so far."

"Are you playing the PI again?" Tony called after him, "What's Jenny gonna think?"

Gibbs ascended the stairs quickly ignoring Tony's last comment and walking towards Kate's room where Tali was sleeping. Gibbs opened the door; the first thing he noticed was the bed covers were all over the place. Tali sat on the window seat looking out over the city. She turned for a moment to glance at Gibbs before she turned back to look out the window. "I can't do it anymore Gibbs," Tali said still looking out the window as Gibbs sat down next to her watching her face intently, "I can't be Kate anymore. If I don't tell dad soon I'm going to scream."

"Looks like you've made that decision already Tali," Gibbs stated, Tali looked at him shocked, "Well if that's the way you feel then let's go and tell your dad. I'm sure he'll happily call your mom and they'll sort it all out over a video conference or even better over the phone."

"Gibbs!" Tali exclaimed.

"What?" Gibbs face remained impassive, "Your dad is going out to lunch with Miss Beniot. Wouldn't it be a good time to tell him?"

"Gibbs!" Tali hit him in the chest lightly before hugging him, Tali began to sob. "I just want to be me!"

"Hey," Gibbs voice soothing as he spoke, "You will be soon. Just remember you told me everything so that this wouldn't happen. Trust me when I say we need a few more allies. Particularly when it comes to your Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim, Even Ducky could be useful help. So let's get dressed and come with me to Navy yard." Gibbs let Tali pull away before he kissed her on the forehead.

Gibbs left Tali to shower and dress making his way down to the kitchen again as Tony finished his bowl of cereal. "I think she'll be fine now," Gibbs smiled, "She'll be with me all day. I bet she was just getting bored of the house."

"I guess you're right," Tony nodded, before he smiled "Hey! There's my girl. Have a good sleep sweet-heart?" Tali ignored her Dad, he shrugged, "I guess I'm still in the dog house."

"Come on Kate," Gibbs shook his head, "Let's go see Aunt Abby. We'll leave your Dad to get ready for Miss Benoit turning up." Tali nodded quickly following Gibbs out of the house.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs left Tali sitting in her father's office under the watchful eye of his secretary Cynthia. He made his way down into the bullpen to talk with McGee.

"Where's McGee?" Gibbs as he entered the bullpen turning to Michelle Palmer who was sitting at what once was Ziva's desk when he was still in charge of his team in this same bullpen.

"He's down with Abby in her lab, Agent Gibbs" Michelle answered automatically. Gibbs didn't even wait to correct her on calling him 'agent', he was heading toward the elevator before she realized.

Gibbs stopped off at the Caf-Pow dispenser before he returned to the elevator and it stopped in front of the door leading into her lab. The elevator chimed before the doors opened and he stepped out into the familiar hallway leading to Abby's lab. Grunge music was blaring loudly out the door as he entered; Abby was excitedly discussing something with her husband. "What have you got Abs?" Gibbs grinned to himself; it was very rare for her to hear those words nowadays.

"Gibbs!" Abby raced over to him wrapping her arms around his neck nearly choking him, "How I've missed you."

"You see me just as much now," Gibbs shook his head, "What's different?"

"How about being the 'Fearless Leader' or "He who is to be obeyed' or something like that," Abby sounded excited, "I miss the games we have of you appearing and disappearing like a ghost. Timmy never does that!" McGee looked hurt before his wife walked over with her pretend pouty face and kissed him, "I love you still!" Abby turned back to face Gibbs. "Now say that again?"

"What have you got Abs?" Gibbs grinned placing the Caf-Pow on the bench.

"What's that for?" Abby looked at the Caf-Pow dubiously, "I haven't had one of those since I gave birth to Trent."

McGee watched Gibbs for a second, "I think you'll most likely need it after you tell him what you've discovered."

"Spill it," Gibbs ordered like he used to.

"When Callum got home from camp he said that he had seen a look alike Kate," Abby started, "His boys camp went over to the girl's camp that Kate went to this summer. They danced and stuff. A fight happened to break out between Kate and this other girl. Callum said he was in the middle of it at the beginning. He said it was like seeing double."

"Kate was fighting with herself," McGee said earning a look of confusion from Gibbs.

"Explain McGees?" Gibbs looked at both Abby and Tim.

"Callum encountered Kate and Tali together, that would have been a mind boggle for him as he's never known about Kate and Tali," Tim McGee said, "Which means…"

"Which means that Ziva is back in the United States," Abby interjected squealing excitedly, "So she can stop the wedding? There is a chance that Tony will drop everything to get her back again."

"She's not back," Gibbs replied. Abby's excitement disappeared; she eyed the Caf-Pow sitting on the desk. "The girl up in her father's office is not Kate though."

Abby stood still eyes wide she turned to look at McGee who stood there with a confused look on his face. "Gibbs what are you saying?" They watched as the smile widened on his face, it looked like he was enjoying their confusion.

"The girl upstairs is Tali!" Gibbs replied quietly.

Abby's eye grew wider with surprise as the revelation of what Gibbs had said struck her in the chest. She reached the Caf-Pow sucking crazily at the straw as McGee let the shock wash over him.

XXXXXXXX

Tali sat at the desk reading Thom E Gemcity's latest book. It had been sitting on one of the shelves in the office. She had fallen in love with Agent Tommy DiNardo and Officer Lisa Dovitz. A year ago she'd wanted to read the Hebrew translated version series after she had watched one of the morning shows promote the original book in the series Deep Six. She had consequently gone and borrowed it from the library and started reading it as soon as she had gotten home. Ziva had found her engrossed in the book that afternoon after she had gotten back from work, she'd been about to read the scene where Tommy was dreaming about Lisa naked on the beach with him. Ziva had almost immediately confiscated the book, Tali and her mom had argued about it for days. Tali at the moment couldn't believe that Tommy and Lisa had gotten married. She wanted to scream with ecstasy, they still seemed to fight but their love for each other seemed so strong even after the revelation that Tibbs was retiring and marrying Penny Peppard. Tali looked up suddenly as the door to the office was flung open, "Aunt Abby!"

"Tali," Abby was around behind the desk in seconds and the chair was being whirled so that Tali faced her. Abby bent down tears brimming, Abby placed both hands on Tali's face. "You're so big and…" Abby pulled Tali into a hug before she was sobbing with delight.

From the doorway Gibbs and Tim McGee looked onward. Abby had hurtled out of her lab upon realizing that Tali was here at NCIS. Both Tim and Gibbs had followed after her. Tim moved from the door way to the desk, "Hey Tali."

"Hi Uncle Tim," Tali smiled, looking over toward Gibbs.

Abby pulled away, "You know the last time I saw you, you were this big." Abby held her hands apart. "Wow, my niece is here."

McGee turned toward Gibbs, "Boss, I'm guessing Tali being here isn't a mistake. Is it?"

"Nope," Gibbs shook his head, "The girls agreed to switch, in an effort to get their parents to see each other. Now they weren't counting on Dr Benoit getting in the way." Gibbs watched Tim and Abby as they turned back to look at Tali.

"I know this sounds weird but I get the feeling that she's up to something," Tali spoke, "I don't think it's really bad. I just think she's after his money and she'll shuttle me or I should say Kate off to a boarding school or something after she and dad are married. I just feel…I don't know…I feel it in my…"

"Gut," Gibbs finished.

_A/N: Okay I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took a long time to figure out how I was going to keep the story on track and reveal everything to everybody. I know so far we haven't seen Ducky but I suspect I'll be able to fix that at some point. _


End file.
